


Coming Together

by Staryday



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: ASGZC, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Complete, Lemon, M/M, Multi, OT5, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staryday/pseuds/Staryday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his mother dies, Cloud moves in with his best friend Zack. While living there, he learns of Zack's unique relationship and, slowly, becomes a part of it as well. Romance fic with lots of lemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is only going to be about three, maybe four chapters long. There are lemons, the first two being in this chapter! So go ahead and read, I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter One:**

Cloud stared at the paper in his shaking hand before looking up at the huge building in front of him. It was at least ten stories tall and had a window every few feet. The apartments that were higher up had balconies, some with furniture on them, while others were used as extra storage space for things that could survive outside. People were coming and going, not looking twice at the small, shivering blonde standing outside the gate. Cloud looked at the paper one more time to make sure he was in the right place before slowly slipping inside the large gate when someone came out.

Thankfully, the large building had two elevators, one on each side of the hall. Cloud hit the button for one and waited, his eyes unfocused and his mind barely paying attention. His body was sore and tired and his stomach hurt from hunger. He was almost there. Just an elevator ride away from his destination. The elevator arrived and Cloud stood aside as everyone got off before he stepped on, pressing the button for the ninth floor.

Cloud wasn't sure how long the ride actually was but it seemed to take no time at all. He was startled from his half-asleep state by the sound of the doors ringing and quickly hurried into the hall. He looked once again at his envelope and began searching for room 903. It was on the opposite side of the building and Cloud forced his tired mind to focus on the descending numbers as he walked. Finally, he found the right apartment. Double checking his envelope one last time, Cloud lifted a trembling hand and rang the bell.

It was a long time before someone answered and Cloud nearly fell asleep on his feet. When the door opened he felt a rush of relief. Finally, after two weeks of traveling, of not eating because of lack of money, of being harassed and treated like dirt, of constantly looking over his shoulder, and getting little to no sleep, Cloud had _finally_ made it. However that relief was very short lived as someone other than his long lost friend opened the door.

The man was slightly taller than Cloud with red hair and a cocky face. His red-brown eyes were vibrant and captivating. He wore a long leather jacket and pants and was currently without a shirt. He stared at Cloud's waif-like appearance in disdain.

“Can I help you?” he asked, borderline polite.

Cloud swallowed, feeling panic rise in his chest. He looked down at his envelope and then back at the apartment number. It was correct. But then, Cloud realized, this letter was over a year old. There was no telling if his friend still lived here. He could have moved out months ago.

“Well?” the man demanded, annoyed.

“I'm looking for...” Cloud's voice trailed off as a wave of dizziness hit him. He swayed and the man's scowled lessened slightly as he realized the sorry state Cloud was in.

“Are you alright, kid?”

Cloud shook his head, feeling tears burn his eyes. He had been so desperate to find his friend that he hadn't stopped to think maybe, just maybe, his friend had moved on. He looked down at his envelope once more.

“I'm looking for my friend... I thought he lived here.”

Carefully, the man took Cloud's envelope and the blonde was too weak to stop him. After a moment he turned and called into the apartment. Cloud's eyes closed and he didn't catch the words. A second later though, he heard a voice he hadn't heard in years. It was deep and full of kindness and mischief, just like he remembered. Cloud opened his eyes and smiled in relief as he saw Zack walk to the door. He was in nothing but loose fitting pants and stared at Cloud in shock.

“Holy shit, _Cloud?_ Is that you?”

“Zack...” Cloud whispered and then promptly passed out.

~*~*~*~

Genesis managed to catch the boy before he hit the ground and grunted in annoyance. Zack ran over quickly and helped, calling his friend's name. Together the two easily moved the blonde inside and lay him on the couch, shutting and locking the door behind them.

“Who is this filthy person, Zack?” Genesis demanded.

“This is Cloud Strife,” Zack explained. “I grew up with him in Nibelheim before my parents moved to Gongaga.” He spotted the letter Cloud had been clutching and looked at it. “I wrote him this a year ago to say I moved to the city.”

“Why is here?”

“I don't know!” Zack looked down at his sleeping friend, noticing his dirt covered face and ruined clothes. “I'm going to call his mom. I think I still have her number somewhere.”

Zack stared at Cloud worriedly for a moment before hurrying into his bedroom. Genesis looked down at the blonde and frowned. He grabbed a nearby blanket and spread it over the boy before walking into the kitchen. He filled a bowl with warm water and snatched a clean towel before returning to the living room. Genesis sat by Cloud's head and carefully wet the towel and began gently scrubbing the dirt from the boy's face. Pale, soft, and blemish free skin was revealed and Genesis admitted to himself that he was slightly jealous. The teen obviously didn't use any product but his face was baby smooth. Some people just got lucky, he supposed.

After washing his face Genesis wandered into Zack's room to find some clothes. Zack was sitting at his computer, digging through his old contacts and scowling. He glanced up.

“Is he okay?” he asked quickly.

Genesis felt a small flash of jealously. “I'm getting him some fresh clothes.”

“Oh, I have some stuff that's too small in the back of the closet.”

The redhead hummed and found a cute blue shirt and some sweat pants. He made his way into the living room and carefully began to undress Cloud. He noticed a light bruise on the blonde's side but it was starting to fade, so he wasn't concerned. After changing the blonde (and admittedly taking an admiring peek) Genesis stood to pour out the water. There was a knock on the door and he turned to answer it.

“If this is another beggar about to pass out, leave now. One is quiet enough for me.”

He opened the door and found a confused looking Angeal and Sephiroth. Genesis smiled and placed a quick kiss on each of their lips before stepping aside.

“Beggar?” Angeal asked. “What are you talking about?”

He stopped when he spotted Cloud on the couch and stared in surprise.

“Who is that?” Sephiroth demanded, his voice cold.

“A friend of Zack's, apparently. Showed up a few minutes ago and fainted right into my arms. Poor dear is _obviously_ a damsel in great distress.”

“Why is he here?”

Genesis shrugged. “Zack's trying to figure that out now.”

The redhead walked into the kitchen and dumped out the water while the others stared at the still sleeping blonde curiously. A moment later Zack came down the hall, holding his PHS tightly, his eyes red. Angeal was at his side in a moment.

“What's wrong, pup?”

Genesis and Sephiroth crowded around.

“Mrs. Strife... Cloud's mom... she died. About two months ago. Cloud ran away and has been missing ever since.”

The three men looked at the blonde in shock. Zack walked over to the couch and sat on the floor, running a hand through Cloud's spikes. He shook his head.

“No one knew what happened to him, he just vanished they said.” He held up the envelope Cloud had been clutching so tightly. “I wrote him a year ago and said if he ever wanted to come see the city to look me up.”

“Apparently he decided to take you up on that offer,” Angeal murmured.

“I don't understand. Tifa, a girl who lives in town, said he left two _months_ ago, right after his mother died! It doesn't take two months to get here from Nibelheim. Where's he been? What's he been doing?” Zack looked to Sephiroth worriedly and the man frowned. He stepped forward and lifted Cloud's shirt, looking at him carefully before feeling his head and then taking his pulse.

“He looks to be on the verge of starving,” Sephiroth reported, feeling slightly guilty for the announcement when Zack looked horrified. “His ribs are pronounced and cheeks slightly sunk in, suggesting he lost weight quickly and in an unhealthy way. His stomach is also bloated, which happens when the body attempts to retain as much water as possible. I believe I still have an IV upstairs. He most likely needs to be rehydrated and fed as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, Seph,” Zack said honestly.

Sephiroth nodded and left to retrieve his supplies without a word. Zack rested his head next to Cloud's tears gathering in his eyes.

“Zack?” Angeal called resting a hand on his head.

“I liked Mrs. Strife,” Zack whispered. “She acted tough but she always made the best cookies for when Cloud and I got home from school. She babysat me until my parents got off of work. I can't believe she's gone.”

“I'm sorry, pup.” Angeal leaned over and kissed his forehead. “I'm going to start dinner. I'll make enough for your friend too, in case he wakes up.”

Zack nodded, still staring at Cloud's sleeping face. Once Angeal left, Genesis plopped down on the floor and peered at Zack's face until the dark haired man looked at him. Genesis smiled and Zack weakly smiled back.

“Don't worry. You're friend is safe now. We'll look after him.”

Zack's smile grew. “Thanks Gen...” he leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Genesis smiled and pulled a worn copy of his favorite poem from his pocket.

“Well why we sit here, how about I read to you?”

Zack playfully groaned but didn't say a word as Genesis' smooth voice washed over him.

~*~*~*~

When Cloud woke, it was slow and his mind was sluggish. He was warm and it made him smile. Cloud didn't remember the last time he felt warm. Not since his mother had passed... but no, now was not the time to think about her. Right now Cloud needed to wake up and find out where he was. He opened his eyes and noticed it was dark. A dim light was on in the kitchen and Cloud sat up slowly. He dimly noticed he hadn't felt this good in a long time. His stomach didn't hurt as much and his head was clear.

Cloud sat up and noticed something attached to his arm. He looked down and saw a needle poked through his skin. It was attached to a bag that was hanging on the couch. Cloud was pretty sure it was an IV but had no idea where it came from or why he was hooked up to it. He wasn't sure how to take the needle out without hurting himself, so Cloud grabbed the bag and stood.

Quiet voices could be heard in the kitchen and Cloud carefully peered around the corner. To his immense relief, Zack was leaning against the counter, a cup of something in his hands. Another man, this one tall and broad shouldered with a square face, was standing across from him. Cloud stepped into the kitchen, interrupting their conversation.

“Zack?”

Zack smiled when he saw his friend. He set his drink down and crossed the room quickly. “Cloud! Thank Gaia you're awake. We just debating on whether or not to take you to a hospital in the morning.”

“A hospital?”

“Yeah, you've been sleeping on my couch for two days. You woke up once or twice but didn't make a lot of sense. We've been trying to get ya to eat but you haven't really been awake enough to understand.”

Cloud was surprised. He didn't remember any of this. The last thing he remembered was finding the building where Zack lived. Angeal shifted and Cloud looked at him wearily.

“Oh, this is Angeal. He's been helping me take care of you. How are you feeling? Do you need to sit?”

Cloud nodded, feeling tired. Despite what Zack said, he didn't feel as though he'd slept for two days. Zack gently lead the blonde back to the living room and flicked on a table lamp.

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

Cloud nodded. His stomach wasn't hurting anymore but he still felt famished.

“That's a good sign,” Angeal spoke. “I'll warm something up and call Sephiroth down to check on him.”

“Thanks Geal.”

“Who's Sephiroth?”

“Seph is a friend of mine. He knows a lot of medical stuff.” Zack gestured to the IV. “He's the one who got you this. It's been helping.”

Cloud nodded. “I feel better than I have in a long time.”

“Where have you been, Cloud? Tifa said you just vanished after your mother's funeral.”

“Tifa?”

Zack shrugged. “She was the only person I could think to call when you passed out on my doorstep. I'm so sorry about your mom. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help get you threw it.”

Cloud stared down at his lap. “It was really sudden. She'd been sick for a long time but we started this new treatment and she seemed to be doing well. She was able to do chores again and even started baking... but then one day, she just collapsed and never woke up.” Cloud felt tears sting his eyes but refused to let them fall. He had cried enough for his mother at the funeral.

Zack wrapped him in a tight hug. “I'm sorry. I'm going to miss her.”

“Me too.”

Cloud sniffed and gently hugged Zack back. There was a knock on the door and Zack slowly stood to answer it. Sephiroth and Genesis walked in, both in their nightwear. Sephiroth was carrying a large first aid kit.

“Hey guys.” Zack shut the door behind the two before returning to Cloud. “Cloud, this is Sephiroth and Genesis. They've been helping to keep an eye on you too.”

Cloud looked down at his lap. “I'm sorry for being such a burden, I didn't realize.”

“You're not a burden,” Zack said quickly. He reached out and ruffled Cloud's spikes but the blonde leaned away. Zack frowned, upset.

Sephiroth set his kit down and knelt in front of Cloud, grabbing his wrist and counting his pulse. Cloud leaned back from the man and didn't look at him. He was so cold and professional, it unnerved Cloud slightly.

“Well you're finally awake, my damsel,” Genesis spoke into the silence. Cloud blinked at him.

“Damsel?” he repeated.

“Yes, fainted right into my arms!” Genesis proclaimed dramatically. “It was very endearing. A tiring end to a two month long journey to see your lost childhood friend.”

“Two months?”

Sephiroth distracted Cloud at that moment by flashing a light into his eyes. Cloud flinched.

“You're responding to light, that's good. I believe my first instinct was correct and you were severely dehydrated. The IV is helping but now that you're awake I shall remove it. You will need to drink plenty of water but do not gulp it down. Sip it and allow your body time to absorb it.”

Cloud nodded slowly and looked away as Sephiroth carefully removed the IV. He placed a small band-aid on the needle hole and stood.

“You should also begin to eat food but because of the length of time you went without it, I recommend starting with small amounts of soft food and working up to larger quantities.”

Cloud nodded. “I think... I think I remember someone stealing my money. They kicked me,” he placed a hand on his side. “And ran away with my stuff.”

“Bastard,” Zack hissed. “Do you remember this guy? I'd love to kick him back...”

Cloud smiled at his friend's protectiveness. Same old Zack.

“Is that why it took you so long to get here?” Angeal asked, walking into the living room. He switched on the overheard light and Cloud flinched at the brightness.

“I guess two weeks is a long time...” Cloud whispered, taking the bowl of food from the man. It was oatmeal with raisins and bananas.

“Two weeks?” Zack repeated, confused. “Cloud, you've been missing for two months.”

Cloud paused and stared at him. “No... no that's not right. I left right after the funeral.”

“The funeral was two moths ago.”

Cloud stared at his friend, his eyes widening. His journey had been so turbulent that Cloud didn't remember a lot of it. He remembered losing all his things and then wandering, getting lost in the countryside. But he had made it to Costa de Sol where he'd been able to sneak aboard a transport ship and get to Junon. From there most his trip was a blank, just lots of walking.

“Dehydration can cause delusions and confuse the mind,” Sephiroth put it. “Many people who are found after being lost in the wilderness often have no comprehension of how much time has past. A combination of starvation and survival instincts protects the mind from the harsh reality of their situation.”

Cloud stared at him, his mouth hanging open slightly. He turned back to Zack. “I've been lost for two months?”

Zack wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “It's okay, Cloud. You're here now. You're safe with me, I'll take care of ya, promise.”

Cloud didn't answer as he stared down at his oatmeal in disbelief.

~*~*~*~

A few days later, Cloud was feeling much more like himself. He had come to terms with his long absence from reality. At night, he sometimes dreamed of being lost and wondering around aimlessly, only the thought of seeing Zack again keeping him going. He woke from these nightmares in a cold sweat and was gratified that Zack was next to him each time. His friend had started sleeping on the floor next to the couch, just in case Cloud needed anything during the night.

It was morning and Cloud was sitting at the kitchen table. He still wasn't eating as much as he used to but he could eat solid foods again without upsetting his stomach. He found Angeal's cooking helped return his appetite. The man was as good a cook as his mother had been. Angeal set a small plate of toast and eggs in front of him and Cloud smiled softly, whispering his thanks.

Zack bounced into the room and sat at the table with a much larger plate of eggs than Cloud and loudly thanked Angeal. The man nodded solemnly and sat down across from the two. Cloud had to admit he thought Angeal's reactions were cute. He was always so solemn and acted as if it were his most scared duty to feed the two younger men.

As they ate, Angeal cleared his throat. “How are you feeling, Cloud?”

“Much better,” Cloud admitted. “I'm still having trouble sleeping but it's getting easier. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me.”

“Of course, it is only honorable to help those in need.”

Cloud smiled lightly. Even though he'd only known Angeal for a couple of days he had heard the man talk about his honor more than anyone he'd ever met. The man was obsessed.

“I have finally managed to convince Sephiroth and Genesis to temporarily loan us their guest bed.”

“Angeal!” Zack growled.

Cloud looked at him, startled, before turning back to Angeal. “For me, you mean?”

“Yes, I thought if you would be staying with us it would be more comfortable than the couch.” Angeal sent Zack an annoyed look and Cloud got the feeling he was missing something.

“That sounds nice,” Cloud answered. “I can help them move it.”

“No, you're still recovering,” Zack interrupted quickly. “We can do it.”

“There has to be some way I can help,” Cloud insisted. “All of you have done so much for me, I want to say thank you somehow.”

“We'll think of something,” Zack assured. “For now, eat your eggs. Sephiroth said it's important for you to eat regularly to get your strength back up.”

Cloud frowned at the way Zack was treating him like a child but didn't argue. He owed his friend a lot and didn't want to seem ungrateful. Angeal though, caught the slightly annoyed look and made a mental note.

After breakfast was done Angeal and Zack got ready for work. Zack had taken sick days ever since Cloud had arrived but now that the blonde was feeling better and able to be left alone, he needed to return to his job. There were still bills to pay, after all.

“I made a lunch for you, it's in the fridge,” Angeal informed Cloud. “Please make sure to eat all of it.”

Cloud smiled in a resigned sort of way and nodded.

“We'll be back around five, okay?” Zack said. “And call if you need anything, absolutely anything! Gen has the day off so he's upstairs. I've told him to come check on you throughout the day.”

“I don't need a babysitter.”

“It's just a precaution!” Zack hugged the blonde tightly. “Now stay inside and don't forget to eat and drink plenty of water.”

“Zack, I'm an adult. I know how to care for myself.”

“I know, I know, I just worry!”

He hugged him once more and kissed Cloud quickly on the cheek. The two left and Cloud sighed as he locked the door behind him. As much as he cared for Zack, Cloud was glad to finally have sometime to himself.

~*~*~*~

Zack sat behind his desk, tapping his pen rapidly on the wood. He kept sneaking glances between his phone and the clock. He reached for the receiver but stopped and leaned back, going back to tapping his pen furiously.

“Zack, I will break that pen,” Angeal growled. Normally he didn't share an office with the younger man but Angeal's office was currently being renovated and expanded. He had just been promoted in the company and was reaping the perks.

“I'm worried about Cloud. Do you think he's eating?”

“I'm positive he is not.”

Zack stopped tapping to stare at Angeal in horror.

Angeal continued. “Because we just ate breakfast an hour ago so he wont be hungry again for a while. He knows to eat, Zack.”

Zack nodded and resumed his tapping, much to Angeal's annoyance. The man shook his head and stood, walking over to the door and sticking his head out.

“Clarissa! Please hold all of our calls and do not disturb us.”

“Yes sir,” the young blonde secretary said quickly. Angeal ducked back into the office and locked the door. He sighed as he saw that Zack was still tapping his pen and staring at the phone.

“Zack, you are being overprotective.” Angeal walked forward and plucked the pen from Zack's hands, happily tossing it into the trash. Zack pouted up at him. “If I did not know how much you loved me, I would be worried right now.”

“What? No, Angeal, don't think like that!”

“I'm not. But I guarantee you that Genesis is. And probably Sephiroth too. You haven't been up to see them in almost a week and when they come to visit us, all of your attention is focused on Cloud.”

“He needs me right now!”

“Is that true, Zack? Or do you need him?”

Zack paused and stared up at his boyfriend in confusion. Angeal continued solemnly.

“Cloud is well on his way to being fully healed. He's back in his right mind and able to care for himself again. You've been too distracted to notice but he's actually quiet annoyed with how you baby him.”

Zack opened his mouth to argue but Angeal held his hand up.

“I'm not saying this to make you mad. I'm saying it so you'll stop obsessing.”

Zack sighed and Angeal came around the desk to kneel in front of him. He took Zack's hands in his own, large ones.

“Please pup, tell me what's on your mind, really.”

Zack hung his head. Leave it to Angeal to see right through him. His mentor and boyfriend knew him inside and out.

“I wasn't there for him,” Zack admitted quietly. Angeal didn't say anything as he rubbed his thumb on the back of Zack's hand encouragingly. “His mom died two months ago and he vanished and no one was there for him! He was lost, wandering around the wild, starving, and _no one_ noticed! If Cloud wouldn't have made it here himself then he would have died out there, all alone, and no one would have ever known.” Zack's eyes filled with tears at the thought. “We were so close when we were kids. He's the reason I found out I was gay.”

Angeal looked surprised and Zack smiled weakly at him.

“Cloud doesn't know that, though. But after I moved away I couldn't stop thinking about him. It wasn't until a while later I realized I had a massive crush, I was just too young to understand that at the time. And even though we drifted apart over the years, he's always been my best friend. The thought that he went through all of this, all alone, it just...” Zack shook his head.

“What Cloud went through is terrible,” Angeal agreed. “But you can't blame yourself. He was a victim of horrible circumstances, not of your neglect.”

“But Angeal—!”

“No Zack. You didn't do anything wrong. Cloud is safe now and he doesn't need you acting like his mother, he needs you to be his friend. The friend he went through hell to see again.” Angeal touched his cheek and looked into Zack's blue eyes. “Just be his friend, and that'll be enough to get him through these trying times.”

Angeal leaned forward and kissed him on the lips and Zack responded. They stayed together for a long time, Zack taking solace in Angeal's steady presence. He would be absolutely lost without this man or any of his lovers, really. They kept him grounded in reality.

“Do you mind if I take a break and go upstairs to see Seph?” Zack whispered. “I'll talk to Gen tonight after dinner.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. Do you mind if I join you?”

Zack smiled. “Never.”

They kissed once more before standing, hands linked, and leaving the office together.

~*~*~*~

Sephiroth didn't jump when the door to his office was opened without his permission. A spiky black head stuck around the frame and Zack smiled sheepishly before coming inside, Angeal following him. Sephiroth pushed his work aside and leaned back in his large chair, folding his fingers together. It didn't escape his notice when Angeal locked the door quietly behind him.

“Hey Seph,” Zack greeted. He didn't bounce over to the desk like he normally did. Instead he stood before Sephiroth, rubbing the back of his head with one hand and smiling nervously. “How are you?”

Sephiroth didn't answer, merely raising an eyebrow. Zack scowled as he realized his boyfriend was not going to make this easy on him.

“Look, I just wanted to say sorry. I know I've been distracted lately and I'm sorry about that. I just... I was just worried about Cloud is all.”

Sephiroth hmm-ed. “You're friend is going to recover without any lasting damage.”

“Yeah thank you for everything.”

Sephiroth nodded. “If he is important to you, he is important to me.”

Zack smiled brightly and suddenly looked much more like his usual self. He bounced around Sephiroth's desk and the silver haired man smiled. He much preferred his youngest lover to be his hyper self. Even if he got annoying at times, Sephiroth would never wish Zack's smile and bubbly personality to change.

Zack plopped himself on Sephiroth's lap, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. He leaned in and kissed him deeply. Sephiroth responded, tugging on his hair.

“Angeal pointed out I've been neglecting you and Gen recently,” Zack said, breaking the kiss. “I'll make it up to Gen later, but if you have the time, I'd like to make it up to you right now.”

Sephiroth merely quirked an eyebrow at Zack's smug look. Even if Sephiroth didn't have the time, he would make it for Zack and the younger man knew that. Zack leaned in, kissing Sephiroth's jaw while his hands wandered down his chest. Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder and noticed Angeal watching the scene with lust filled eyes. Sephiroth smirked. It had been awhile since he'd gotten to enjoy Angeal's body as well. It was a shame today was Genesis' day off.

Sephiroth groaned when Zack bit his ear gently. However he surprised the young man by shoving him up. Zack looked hurt and confused for a moment before Sephiroth smirked. He leaned back and cast a significant look at Angeal.

“You're mentor also needs some attention,” Sephiroth said. “And I am content to watch for a moment.”

Zack grinned perversely before rolling his eyes. He turned, making sure to swing his ass seductively, as he walked over to Angeal. Sephiroth loved to watch his lovers together and, if Zack was being honest, it turned him on, to have those intense green eyes watching him hungrily.

He reached up and brought Angeal down for a kiss. Angeal smiled against his lips and pulled Zack closer, making eye contact with Sephiroth as he kissed Zack. He pulled away, latching his lips to Zack's neck as he kissed and licked, still never breaking eye contact with Sephiroth. Zack moaned, his hands wandering under Angeal's shirt to his muscled chest. He pressed against the older man, pulling closer.

“God Angeal, I love when you suck _right_ _there_!” Zack hissed as Angeal bit a spot on his neck before sucking it gently. Angeal pulled back and removed Zack's shirt, tossing it carefully onto Sephiroth's desk. Zack would still have to look presentable for the rest of the day and throwing his clothes on the floor wouldn't be appropriate. He turned Zack around in his arms, holding his back against his chest.

Zack moaned as Angeal played with his nipples, tilting his head so he could kiss him. Zack ground his hips back, rubbing his ass pleasantly against Angeal's already hard cock. In his chair, Sephiroth leaned back, unbuttoning his pants to relieve some of the pressure his growing cock was causing. He smirked as he watched Angeal touch Zack everywhere while placing gentle kisses and nips along his jawline.

Zack opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Sephiroth staring at him with lust. He decided to tease the oldest member of their group. “Like what you see, Seph?” He groaned as Angeal flicked a nipple. “Do you like watching? Like seeing me helpless in Angeal's arms as he touches me?” Zack moaned again as Angeal kissed his neck and slowly moved up to his ear. “Do you—do you like when Angeal makes me—ah, makes me moan? Oh, oh Gods Angeal, yes!”

Angeal had moved his hand down Zack's body and gently rubbed his dick through his pants. Zack's hips bucked forward, trying to get more of that delicious pressure. That was the final straw for Sephiroth. The man stood, removing his jacket and shirt before gliding around his desk. He paused before touching Zack, smirking when Zack moaned wantonly. Sephiroth turned and quickly gathered the papers on his desk, tossing them to the floor before doing the same with his computer.

The men had made love at the office before, right on this very desk. After the first couple of instances, Sephiroth got annoyed with having to clean up the mess of papers and, more often than not, having to get his computer replaced because they'd knocked it down and broken it. He had every intention of fucking Zack on the desk but that didn't mean he didn't have to be practical. Zack laughed at his preparations and even Angeal chuckled.

Sephiroth turned, fully intent on making both men regret their laughter. He stepped up to Zack, pressing his chest to his. Zack grinned and immediately pressed his lips to Sephiroth's. He kissed him all over, letting his hands wander everywhere they could reach. Sephiroth reached behind the young man and carefully tugged Angeal's shirt of, placing it carefully on top of Zack's. All three now shirtless, they began to explore the well known territory of their lover's bodies.

Zack drove his ass back into Angeal's cock before thrusting forward, grinding his and Sephiroth's dicks together. Both men moaned in approval and Sephiroth grabbed his hair, pulling Zack's head back before kissing him deeply. Angeal skilfully unbuckled their pants and pulled down everyone's underwear, releasing their hard cocks to the air. Zack moaned in appreciation and turned his head, allowing Angeal and Sephiroth to kiss each other. The two moved closer together, squishing Zack between them, their tongues engaging in a sensual duel.

Zack knelt down and took each of his boyfriend's cocks into his hand. He smiled up at them while they continued to kiss and gently moved his hand up and down. He took Sephiroth into mouth first, smiling when his hips jerked forward. After a moment of pleasant kissing and licking, he pulled away, focusing his attention on Angeal's dripping dick. He licked the juice away before taking him as deep into his throat as he could.

Driven wild with pleasure and lust, Sephiroth pulled away from Angeal. He grabbed Zack and not-too-gently bent him over his desk. Zack moaned, turned on by the rough treatment. He practically screamed when Sephiroth shoved his fingers into ass.

“Hmm... Angeal's been keeping you nice and stretched for me, I see.”

Zack moaned, writhing on the desk as Sephiroth's fingers played. His knees felt weak and he was glad he was lying on the wood or else he might have fallen. Angeal chuckled, coming up from behind and playing with Sephiroth's dick.

“I thought you'd enjoy that,” Angeal whispered. “Look at him, Seph, our little puppy is just begging to be fucked.”

“Is that true, pup? You want me to fuck you?”

Zack moaned loudly, bucking his hips to grind his ass harder on Sephiroth's fingers. Sephiroth smirked.

“Say please.”

“Please!” Zack yelled. “God Seph, you sadistic bastard! Please just fuck me!”

Sephiroth laughed and lined himself up. In one swift movement he buried himself balls deep into the younger man. Zack howled with pleasure. Sephiroth wasted no time pulling out to the tip before slamming back in. He angled himself just right to hit Zack's sweet spot. Zack twisted and shook, pleasure raking through his body. He managed to look over his shoulder, his eyes dark with lust.

“Angeal... I want you too...”

Angeal moved around the desk, which luckily wasn't very wide. Sephiroth paused for a moment as Angeal stood in front of Zack and pulled his head forward. Zack smiled and latched onto the Angeal's' dick with his mouth, licking and sucking like it was job. Sephiroth drank in the sight for a moment before slowly returning to his thrusts. He moved in and out sensually while Angeal tangled his hands into Zack's hair.

Zack wiggled and pulled away from Angeal to speak breathlessly. “Come on, guys, don't stop! You know I like it when you're rough.”

Not one to disappoint their lovers, Sephiroth picked up his pace. His thrusts became harder and faster and Zack moaned loudly. Angeal reached forward and grabbed his head, shoving it onto his throbbing member. He held Zack's head still as he drove his cock into his lover's mouth. Zack grabbed the desk beneath him, his body tensing. The two men fucked him, both increasing their pace and velocity as they felt the pleasure grow. Angeal forgot for a moment that he was fucking Zack's mouth and slammed himself hard into the man's face, making Zack choke briefly. Zack just moaned, enjoying the slight abuse. He cried out around the dick in his mouth as Sephiroth reached down and grabbed his hard cock.

It didn't take long, with Angeal fucking his mouth, Sephiroth fucking his ass, and tugging on his dick before Zack felt the pleasure build to unbearable levels. He was grateful for Angeal's dick muffling his voice as he came. He screamed loudly, his body twisting and tightening. His ass clamped down hard on Sephiroth's dick and the man nearly bellowed as he came. Angeal was soon to follow, keeping up his thrusts into Zack's mouth.

Once they all came down from their highs, Angeal stepped back, sitting heavily in Sephiroth's chair. Sephiroth pulled out of Zack, stumbling slightly but remaining standing. Zack slid from the desk onto the floor, panting hard.

“ _God_ ! That was fucking great!” Zack laughed. “Genesis is going to be soooo jealous.”

“We'll make it up to him,” Angeal promised.

The three carefully cleaned themselves up and redressed, happy and satisfied.

~*~*~*~

Cloud uncurled from his blanket when he heard a knock. He switched the TV off and peered through the peephole before unchaining the door. Cloud smiled politely at Genesis, who smirked back, his chin held high.

“Zack absolutely _insisted_ I come down here to check on you,” Genesis announced, shoving his way into the apartment. Cloud closed the door quietly behind him. “He wanted me to make sure you're eating.”

Cloud rolled his eyes. “I wish he would lay off a little. It's not like I starved myself on purpose. I mean, given the choice, I'm going to eat.”

Genesis glared at him briefly before turning away and flopping on the couch. He patted the cushion next to him. “Come, join me. Let's talk.”

Cloud did so with a shrug. “I was told you and Sephiroth were letting me use your spare bed. Thank you. If there's someway I can repay you, please let me know.”

“Oh, I can think of a few ways for you to repay us,” Genesis purred. “Zack wouldn't hear of it, though.”

“Zack doesn't speak for me,” Cloud said. “He's my friend, not my mo—” Cloud cut himself off as he was about to say mother. Even now, months later, something as small as saying the word mother filled him with grief and longing. He shook his head and decided to change the subject.

“So how did you meet Zack?”

“We met when he started dating Angeal.” Genesis paused at Cloud's shocked face. “Oh? Didn't you know that they were dating?”

“Uh, no, I didn't. Um, good for them.” Cloud was surprised when he felt a flare of jealously in his chest. He didn't like the idea of the two men dating and wasn't entirely sure why.

Genesis flicked his hair and stared down at Cloud. “I hope I didn't harm your country-pumpkin sensibilities.”

Cloud glared at the man. Zack had warned him that Genesis was a bit if a drama queen and could be rather childish at times. The man seemed to want nothing more than to make Cloud angry and the blonde wasn't sure why.

“No, not at all,” Cloud said, deciding to let the insult slide. He didn't want to start a fight. “I was just surprised. Good for them.”

Genesis seemed thoughtful before shrugging. “As I was saying... we met when the two started dating. Angeal and I grew up together and we both met Sephiroth when we went to college. I'm dating Sephiroth, by the way, so don't get any ideas!”

Cloud was taken back by the declaration. “Okay, I didn't have any...”

“You think he's attractive though, right? I mean, how could you not? The man is like a walking sex machine.”

Cloud wasn't sure how to respond to that. He was well aware of how beautiful Sephiroth was, he had eyes. But Cloud got the impression that saying that would just upset the redhead. So he stayed quite, making a sound in the back of his throat that could really mean anything.

Genesis looked around the living room. “Well, I guess I should make sure you eat and then get going. Usually I work today, but I wasn't feeling up to it.”

“Are you okay?” Cloud asked, concerned.

“Oh fine, fine,” Genesis dismissed. “Just a minor cold. Lucky for me, I'm sleeping with my boss so I can take days off whenever I please.”

Cloud blinked and thought that through. “Oh! Sephiroth is your boss?”

“Actually, Angeal is, he was just promoted.”

Cloud frowned, looking at Genesis in confusion. The redhead was smirking, staring at Cloud with a look the blonde couldn't quiet identify. It was like he was looking down at him but also challenging him. But as Cloud thought about it, Genesis was probably just messing with him. The man didn't seem to like Cloud much for some reason. He had just said he was dating Sephiroth but sleeping with his boss as well. But Angeal had just gotten promoted so the man was probably confusing his words. If Angeal just got promoted, Sephiroth was probably still the boss and that's what the guy meant.

Hopefully.

“Well um, if you're not feeling well, you should probably go home and get some rest. Thank you for coming down here to check on me.”

“Are you kicking me out, little chocobo?”

“Do _not_ call me that,” Cloud snapped, his voice harsh. Genesis stared in surprise and Cloud felt guilty for being rude. “I'm sorry. That was a pet name my mother called me.”

“Ah, my apologies. It suits you.”

Genesis stood and Cloud followed him to the door. The redhead stopped and looked him up and down. “He's completely enamored with you, you know. I haven't seen him look at anyone like that other than us.”

“What?”

Genesis sneered, looking down at Cloud. “You are beautiful, with your delicate fingers, soft skin, and blue eyes. I'll admit, you're gorgeous to look at it, but I'm not about to let you take any one of _my_ boyfriend's away from me. If you want Zack, you'll have to go through me.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Cloud demanded. “You come down here, are rude to me, insult me, and now you're accusing me of... what? Wanting to take your boyfriends? How many do you have exactly?”

“Three.”

Cloud blinked in surprise and then glared, taking a menacing step forward. “Listen you gay-whore, I don't care about what you or your boyfriends do but I swear, if you're doing something to hurt Zack, I'll kick your ass! My 'country-pumpkin' life style has made me a good a fighter and I will _not_ , under _any_ circumstances, let you hurt my best friend. So if you're fucking around with him, you had better stop now or _else._ ”

Genesis was not impressed. “Or else _what_ , country-boy?”

Cloud grabbed his shirt with surprising strength and pulled Genesis closer, his eyes narrowed in anger. “Or else you'll have to deal with me.”

Genesis smirked and without warning grabbed Cloud's hand and twisted his wrist. Cloud flinched, caught off guard by the man's strength. They struggled against each other for a moment before Genesis got the upper hand and pinned Cloud on the wall.

“I think it's you who should be worried,” he purred. “Hmph. Maybe you're not as terrible as I thought.” He leaned in and captured Cloud's lips in demanding kiss. Cloud's eyes widened and he clenched a fist, taking a swing at Genesis. The man dodged him easily and laughed.

“Well at least I can brag that I took the first kiss.”

Without another word, Genesis left, slamming the door behind him and leaving Cloud pissed off and extremely confused.

~*~*~*~

That night, Zack and Angeal invited Genesis and Sephiroth over for dinner. While Angeal cooked, Zack and Sephiroth carried the mattress and box spring downstairs and set it up in the guest room. Cloud, who had been forbidden to help by Zack, hid in the kitchen with Angeal, doing his best not to glare hatefully at Genesis. The redhead was, for the most part, ignoring him. He was alternating between glaring at Zack and Sephiroth (Zack looked away guiltily but Sephiroth merely shrugged) and being snappish to Angeal.

“I can't believe you three,” he grumbled. “It's been how long and you didn't even _think_ to call?”

“Perhaps if you hadn't faked sicked–”

“Don't you dare blame this on me!”

Genesis glared at his friend once more before turning and stomping away. Cloud shook his head.

“What crawled up his butt?”

“I think it's what didn't that is making him upset,” Angeal sighed. Cloud stopped cutting carrots and Angeal smiled weakly at him. “Excuse me, that joke was in bad taste.”

“Are you and him dating?” Cloud asked abruptly.

Angeal looked surprised but answered cautiously. “We are. Does that make you uncomfortable?”

“No...” Cloud said and turned away, returning to his chopping. It actually pissed him off. That meant that Angeal, who was supposed to be Zack's boyfriend, was cheating on Zack with Genesis. And Genesis, who was supposed to be Sephiroth's boyfriend, was cheating on him too. These two were terrible people, using his friend like that.

Dinner was a quiet affair with Genesis sulking and Cloud trying really hard not to glare hatefully at him and Angeal. Once everything was finished, Sephiroth and Angeal cleared the plates while Zack dragged Genesis into the living room to help pick out a movie. Cloud grabbed the glasses on the table and brought them into the kitchen, only to stop dead in tracks.

Sephiroth was leaned against Angeal, his hands resting on the man's hips, and their lips locked together in a slow, sweet kiss. Cloud's mouth dropped open and he turned back to the dinning room, putting the glasses down. These people were insane! They were all cheating on each other with each other and his poor friend Zack was caught in the middle of it!

Glaring over his shoulder at the kitchen, Cloud stomped to the living room, intending to put an end to this right now.

“Zack, can I talk to you?”

Zack looked up in surprise. “Sure Spiky, what's up?”

“Alone.” He glared at Genesis who was leaned back on the couch, looking smug.

“Uh sure...”

Zack followed Cloud into the guest room and waited while Cloud shut the door. The blonde turned to his friend and suddenly felt nervous. He knew he had to tell Zack about his boyfriend cheating on him, but he didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings.

“What's wrong, Spike?” Zack asked, plopping down on the comfortable bed. “You've seemed upset all night.”

Cloud sat next to him, looking at his hands. “I have to tell you something... and you're not going to like it.”

Zack interrupted. “Wait, I have something to say first.” Cloud looked up curiously. “I want to say I'm sorry. I know I've been babying you since you got here and I'm sorry for that. I was just so worried about you that I couldn't help but protect you.”

Cloud smiled. “I know, Zack. That's just how you are.”

“What?”

The blonde laughed. “Zack, you were always like that when we kids, always looking out for me and panicking over every bruise or scrape I got. It was part of the reason my mom liked you so much, you were always trying to protect me.” He placed his hand on his friend's. “I know you're taking care of me and being a 'mother-hen' because you care. I appreciate it, Zack, I really do.”

The older man smiled brightly and knocked their foreheads together. “It's like you know me better than I know me!” He puckered his lips and kissed Cloud's nose, making the blonde jump in shock. They were bother embarrassed for a second before Cloud rolled his eyes and gently shoved his friend's shoulder, laughing at his silly behavior.

“Well let's go back out there,” Zack decided. “I picked a movie I know you'll like.”

“Oh wait, Zack...” Cloud grabbed his hand. “That's not what I wanted to talk about...”

Zack slowly sat down again as Cloud's face fell. “What's wrong?”

“Well, um... you're dating Angeal, right?”

Zack's eyes widened in surprise. “You noticed?”

“Genesis told me, actually.”

“Did he?” Zack made an annoyed face. “Well yeah, Angeal and I have been dating for a year now.”

Feeling horribly guilty, Cloud rushed through his next sentence. “Zack, I'm so sorry, but tonight I saw Angeal and Sephiroth kissing in the kitchen.”

“Wha...?”

“And Genesis pretty much came out and told me that he's been sleeping with Angeal.” Cloud looked up sadly into Zack's shocked face. “I'm so sorry, Zack. I don't want you to be upset but I didn't think it was right and you needed to know the truth. I'm sorry!”

“Um...” For once in his life, Zack was at a loss for words. He opened and closed his mouth a little bit before finally speaking. “You think Angeal is cheating on me? With Seph and Gen?”

Cloud nodded sadly.

“Well first off... I'm going to kill Genesis for this.”

“No, Zack, they're not worth your time or energy. If Angeal can't see what a great guy you are then he doesn't deserve you anyway!”

Zack smiled. “That's really sweet, Cloud, but actually, he _can_ see what a great guy I am. And I'm lucky to have him. And the others. Though Genesis is so going to pay for this.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Um, well yeah see, Cloud... I know about Angeal and the other two.”

“You _do_?”

“Yeah, I found out when I started dating Geal. He was the one who invited me into the group.”

“What group?”

“Our group.” Zack ran a hand through his hair. “Okay, I don't know how else to explain it so I'm just going to be blunt. It started with Gen and Sephiroth. And then, from what I've been told, Genesis couldn't let go of Angeal so they kinda became a threesome and then I came along and Angeal couldn't be without me so I gave it a go and really liked it and they really liked me so it became a foursome.”

“Wait, Zack, stop. You're not making any sense.”

“Cloud, I'm dating all of them. Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth... and me, we're all dating each other.”

Cloud's jaw dropped.

“So, so we're not cheating on each other, because we're all in one crazy big relationship.”

“...Oh.”

“Yeah...”

Cloud turned away and faced forward, trying to wrap his mind around what was said. At least he understood what Genesis had been rambling on about now.

“Say something!” Zack begged.

“I'm glad you're boyfriend's not cheating on you...?”

Zack laughed. “Yeah me too. Are you okay, Cloud? I don't want you to be mad at me.”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Well I kept it from you...”

“I can see why!” Cloud exclaimed. “It's not exactly a normal relationship. I probably would be careful who I told too.”

“You're not grossed out?”

Cloud looked at Zack with a frown. “More confused, than anything, really. I mean... there's really _four_ of you? How does that work?”

“What, you mean like sex?”

Cloud's face turned bright red and Zack laughed.

“Well we're usually not all together at the same time, since we work different schedules. I'm with Angeal the most, because we live together, but I make it a point to see Seph and Gen as much as possible. That's why they eat dinner here most nights, unless Sephiroth's working. As for dating, we usually just stay in with each other, to avoid stares or judgment. Angeal and Sephiroth aren't much for going out anyways so usually if I do want to go out, it's Genesis and me. We like to go clubbing together.”

“And you're all okay with it? If you see Angeal kiss Sephiroth or he sees Genesis kiss you...?”

Zack shrugged. “If I see one of them kissing the other one, I expect to get a kiss next, you know? That's not to say we don't get jealous of each other. Genesis is the most dramatic of all of us and when I first joined the group he was really weird. He'd get pissy if any of them spent more attention on me than him and if I was with the other two more often.” Zack shook his head. “He does have a jealous side but once I had been around for a couple of months he calmed down.”

Cloud absently touched his lips, thinking about Genesis' crazy behavior earlier. “I don't think that's true.”

Zack laughed. “Maybe. Are you sure you're okay with this?”

“It's your life, Zack,” Cloud shrugged. “I can't tell you how to live it. So long as you're happy, I'm happy for you. Have you told your parents?”

“Oh Gaia no! They're still reeling from the fact that I'm gay and they won't get grand kids. Yeah, it's going to be awhile before I spring this on them.”

Cloud laughed and flopped on the bed. “Oh man, your mom's going to have a heart attack!”

Zack lay next to him. “I'm more worried about my dad! He might want to have a 'stern talking to' to all these men in my life.”

They laughed together as they pictured Zack's parent's reaction to the strange relationship. The two made jokes and Cloud asked a few more questions before both eventually fell asleep on the bed, facing each other. That was how Angeal found them when he finally got worried enough to make sure they were okay. He smiled lovingly and covered the two with a blanket before returning to the living room.

“They are both asleep,” he informed the others. As soon as he spoke, Genesis moved from his spot on the couch and curled into Sephiroth's lap. The silver haired man kissed him sweetly.

“That annoying blonde, he's taking our puppy away from us.”

“He is not,” Angeal scolded. “Cloud was Zack's first love.”

Genesis sat up quickly, his eyes narrowing. “He can't just bring him into the group. He has to ask us first!”

“Perhaps we should consider it,” Sephiroth spoke, surprising the other two. “You can both clearly see that Zack still loves this person. The topic will eventually come up.”

“Cloud has a kind soul. I would be willing to get to know him and perhaps try.”

Genesis crossed his arms and pouted. “He's strong, I suppose. Told me off when I was nasty to him.” He smirked at this and Angeal and Sephiroth rolled their eyes.

“I have the day off tomorrow. While you three are at work, I will come down here and talk to this boy, try and see if he is worth our time.”

“Sephiroth...”

“I will not allow us to be distracted from each other by some boy who may not even fit in.” Sephiroth shifted so Genesis' butt was now sitting on his crouch. “But for now, Gen, I believe you were complaining about being left out earlier today.”

Angeal smiled and stood, walking over to the pair. “Yes, I remember that too.” He leaned forward and kissed the man's lips gently. “Well, now that our guest is asleep, I believe we can safely focus on each other.”

“It's been too long, Angeal,” Genesis purred, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and pulling him closer. “Sephiroth is wonderful but he never lets me be on top.”

“He never lets anyone be on top,” Angeal chuckled.

Sephiroth grunted at them as his hands slid up Genesis' shirt, ghosting over his skin. Genesis shivered and Angeal pressed forward, kissing him deeply. Their tongues played together while Genesis ground his ass gently into Sephiroth's lap and tugged at the hem of Angeal's shirt. Angeal stepped away and removed his top before pulling Gen to his feet. Sephiroth stood and also removed his shirt before reaching forward and taking Genesis' off as well. Shirtless, the three men touched and kissed each other, sandwiching Genesis in the middle. The redhead moaned in pleasure, tossing his head back and kissing Sephiroth while Angeal attacked his neck with gentle bites.

“It really has been too long,” Genesis murmured. “Should we go wake Zack?”

“He might need to rest after this afternoon,” Angeal whispered.

“Yes, we were pretty rough with him,” Sephiroth chuckled.

Genesis groaned, his dick twitching at the images his lover's words conjured. Sephiroth undid his pants with ease, nipping at his ear.

“Oh? Does the thought of us roughly taking Zack turn you on?”

“Would you like to hear about it?” Angeal teased, wrapping his hand around Genesis' hardening cock. “We standing exactly like this, with Zack in the middle.”

“He was talking of course,” Sephiroth took over the story and stroking Genesis while Angeal slowly removed his own pants. “So I decided to silence him with my mouth, shoving my tongue deep down his throat. He moaned so nicely when I did that.”

Angeal stepped forward again, taking Gen's cock into his hand so Sephiroth could finish removing his own clothes.

“It didn't last long, the teasing, before he was begging us, on his hands and knees to fuck him.”

Genesis groaned, his cock twitching, and Angeal chuckled.

“How could we say no to that? So Sephiroth lined himself up and...” Angeal squeezed Genesis' dick and pulled. “...thrust right into him. He was barely prepared but like a good puppy, he took it all easily.”

Genesis bucked forward, extremely turned on. He grabbed Angeal's face and crushed their mouths together. Sephiroth stepped up behind him, completely naked now, and added his hand to Angeal's, biting Genesis' ear while he spoke softly and huskily.

“But that wasn't enough for our greedy puppy. He still wanted more. So while I fucked him hard from behind, Angeal grabbed his head and fucked his mouth. He wasn't gentle either, but went wild with pleasure.”

Genesis' knees shook as both his boyfriend's pumped his cock with their hands. The three exchanged kisses, their tongues twining together and their moans lost in each other's mouths. Genesis grabbed Angeal and spun him around, coaxing him to lean forward. The slightly taller man obliged, leaning over the arm of the couch. Genesis carefully inserted his fingers into ass, stretching him slowly and smiling when the man moaned.

Behind Genesis, Sephiroth also inserted two fingers into the redhead's asshole. Genesis moaned and threw his head back, shivering in pleasure. They didn't prepare each other for long before Sephiroth growled into Genesis' ear.

“Take him.”

Genesis and Angeal moaned loudly at the command. Gen aligned himself perfectly and slowly thrust himself into his lover. Angeal moaned, wiggling his ass to get more. Genesis stopped halfway through as Sephiroth began entering him. He held the redhead's hips still until he was completely sheathed inside of him.

“Ready?” Sephiroth breathed.

He pulled out to the tip before thrusting hard into Genesis, making the the redhead buck forward and slam deep into Angeal. All three men groaned loudly in pleasure. Sephiroth set the pace as he fucked Genesis who in turn fucked Angeal. The redhead reach around and grasped Angeal's cock, pumping it in time with their thrusts. After a while, Sephiroth's thrusts became harder and quick and Genesis felt like he was about to explode.

“Harder!” he whispered and began to pound into Angeal, who groaned loudly.

Sephiroth did as requested and moved his hips fast. He thrust harder and deeper each time, which helped Genesis pound into Angeal. The redhead squeezed his lover's cock with each thrust and soon, Angeal was burying his face into the couch and yelling loudly. A minute later, Genesis exploded with such pleasure his body shook uncontrollably. Sephiroth held his hips steady and wildly pounded into his two lovers before cumming as hard as he could.

When they done, Genesis slowly pulled out of Angeal and collapsed onto the floor, falling off of Sephiroth's dick in a very ungraceful manner. The silver haired man sat in his chair, crossing his legs and looking extremely satisfied, a light sheen of sweat on his skin.

“This is so not fair!” Zack's voice suddenly whined from the hallway and the three turned to see him standing there, a hard on clearly visible in his pants. “I was  _right down the hall_ ! Why didn't you wake me?”

The men laughed and stood, gathering their clothes. “You got your attention this afternoon,” Angeal teased.

“Yeah but...!”

“Not now, Puppy. I'm exhausted and have to work tomorrow. So do you.”

The four kissed each other goodnight, Zack still pouting furiously. Sephiroth and Genesis returned upstairs to their apartment while Angeal and Zack crawled into their bed.

“Stop pouting,” Angeal scolded tiredly. “I'm sure you'll get plenty of attention tomorrow.”

“You promise?”

“Of course.”

Satisfied with that, Zack snuggled close up to Angeal and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was fun to write. There's only one lemon in it but there was a lot of fun scenes between the five guys that I enjoyed writing. Hope you guys like it!

**Chapter Two**

The next day, Sephiroth knocked on the door to Zack's apartment before letting himself in. Really, he only knocked as a formality. He paid for the apartment and even if he didn't, his lovers belonged to him and it was his right to walk in whenever he felt like it.

Cloud was halfway to the door when he saw Sephiroth entered and stopped in surprise. The silver haired man looked the boy up and down, taking in his small frame –even smaller than Zack's— and bright blue eyes. Now that the boy was healthy again, he was physically attractive. His eyes were large and his lips a beautiful cheery red. He was about half a head shorter than the Sephiroth and Sephiroth found he liked that. He preferred his lover to be smaller than him. If this boy was to be considered to join their group, at least he was physically desirable.

“Oh, hi,” Cloud greeted. “I wasn't expecting anyone today.”

“Zack still wants us to check on you,” Sephiroth lied easily. The silver haired man was here on his own to scope this boy out for his lovers.

Cloud rolled his eyes. “I thought after we talked last night he'd stop that. Thank you for coming down here but I'm doing fine.”

“I can see,” Sephiroth said and turned to lock the door behind him. “You are much healthier than when you first arrived.”

The two sat in the living room and Sephiroth barely managed to restrain from smirking as Cloud sat in the same spot they had just had sex the night before.

“Yeah, thank you for helping me. Zack said you work in the medical field. Are you a doctor?”

“I was going to be, but decided halfway through my schooling to become a lawyer instead. Now I specialize in suing doctors.”

“Oh, I hadn't realized. Is that what the others do too?”

“We are all lawyers but we have different specialties.” Sephiroth gracefully rose from his chair and sat himself next to Cloud, amused when Cloud blushed and looked uncomfortable. “Genesis informed me last night that he... mentioned our relationship to you.”

“Oh... yeah, Zack explained that,” Cloud mumbled.

Well that was interesting. Sephiroth had been referring to Genesis saying only he and the redhead were together, he didn't know Zack had already spilled the beans on the whole affair. Sephiroth felt a bit disappointed in that; he had wanted to see the blonde squirm at the announcement.

“Well now that the proverbial cat is out of the bag, may I be so bold as to ask what you think?”

Cloud shrugged, still not looking at the man. “It's not my place to judge. So long as Zack and all of you are happy, then it's not my business.”

“You care deeply for Zachary.”

Cloud laughed and finally looked at him, his blue eyes shining. “He let's you call him that? When we were kids he would beat up anyone who dared to call him by his full name. He even yelled at his mom for doing it.”

“I do not use it very often but it is always amusing when I do.” Sephiroth reached out and touched Cloud's cheek gently, which made the blonde jerk away in surprise. “You are very beautiful, Cloud.”

“Uh...”

“Tell me, what are your thoughts on our relationship? We tell so very few people I'm always interested in hearing them.”

“Well I guess...”

“Does it... interest you?”

Cloud leaned away as Sephiroth leaned forward. “What do you mean?”

“Surely,” Sephiroth purred, resting his hand on Cloud's. “You have thought about it. What it would be like to have so many lovers?”

Cloud tried to pull his hand away, his cheeks turning red. “Well yeah, I wondered how it worked of course. Zack explained it a little.”

“And you have no questions?” Sephiroth asked, rubbing his thumb on the back of Cloud's hand. “You can ask, if you'd like. I won't be offended.”

Cloud was very uncomfortable now. Sephiroth could see how tense his body was. But the blonde didn't run, whether because he was curious or didn't want to be rude, Sephiroth was unsure. Either way he was pleased. He was still worn out from last night and didn't feel like chasing the blonde around.

“I guess my only question is... how did... I mean... how do you pick someone to join?”

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Do you wish to apply, Cloud?”

The blonde turned a pretty red and stuttered over his words. “No, it's not that! I-I was just curious!”

Sephiroth scooted closer, his side now pressed against Cloud, who was squished into the arm rest.

“It is different for all of us,” Sephiroth linked their fingers as he spoke. “For Genesis, you must prove you are strong and willingly to defend himself and those he loves. Angeal looks at your soul. He wants someone who is a good, caring person. Zack wants a friend, someone he can smile and be happy with.”

Cloud was staring at him with wide eyes and Sephiroth smirked. He stopped talking, amused with how the boy seemed to be in awe of him.

“And—and you?” Cloud finally asked.

Sephiroth smirked. “Obedience.”

Cloud gulped. “What?”

“My lovers should be beautiful and obey me. But that's not to say I want some mindless doll. They still need to be their own person.”

“That doesn't make sense,” Cloud whispered. “You want them to be contradicting things.”

“I'm a contradicting man.”

“You sound kinda shallow to me.”

Sephiroth nearly smiled at the words. Zack had said the same thing to him once, long ago when they first asked him to join the relationship. He took it back a few months later, after he'd gotten to know Sephiroth on a deeper level. It amused the man that this blonde talked back. That was what he was looking for. Cloud fit the criteria for himself and his lovers' and now there was just one last thing Sephiroth needed to know before giving his blessing to proceed.

“An interesting observation,” Sephiroth chuckled. “You will have to tell me later if you still believe it's true.”

Without warning, Sephiroth leaned forward and pinned the blonde under him. Cloud made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeak and squirmed for a moment. Sephiroth grasped his chin and titled his face upwards.

“Are you going to let me kiss you? Or will you fight back... Cloud?”

“You—you can't kiss someone with—without asking!”

Sephiroth smiled like a Cheshire-cat. “Only the first time, of course. May I?”

Sephiroth placed his lips so close to Cloud's their breath was hot on each other's faces. Cloud slowly nodded and Sephiroth immediately captured his lips in an intense kiss. He could feel Cloud tense underneath him and pressed his body against the blonde's. Slowly, Cloud relaxed and, hesitatingly, kissed back. As soon as he did, Sephiroth broke the kiss and stood in one fluid movement.

“That is all I needed. I shall see you later tonight, Cloud.”

And with that, Sephiroth left the apartment, silently laughing to himself at Cloud's shocked face. Yes, the blonde would be a good match for their group. He was beautiful and kind, he had a strong, stubborn streak, and he laughed freely, just like Zack. And, most importantly, there was chemistry when they kissed. If his lovers wanted to bring the blonde into the group, Sephiroth would support the decision.

~*~*~*~

The next day was Angeal's day off. Cloud was starting to get antsy, being cooped up inside all day, everyday. He was used to living out in the country and being outside all the time. It was also strange not having chores. When his mother was alive, Cloud was constantly cleaning or cooking or caring for the few chickens they raised. Here, Angeal did all the housework and would not hear a word about Cloud helping out.

So that was why Cloud was currently sitting on the dryer while Angeal loaded clothes into the washer. There was more laundry than usual, as Cloud had been wearing Zack's clothes since arriving. He was currently sitting shirtless (they were out of clean shirts) in a pair of sweatpants that were long enough to cover his feet.

Angeal glanced at Cloud who was tapping his heals on the dryer to a tune in his head. “I was thinking we could send for some of your belongings, so you did not have to wear Zack's clothes all the time. They don't fit well.”

Angeal had been noticing how cute Cloud was in the oversized clothes but also realized it was probably very annoying for the blonde.

Cloud shrugged. “I don't have anything,” he admitted. “The bank took my mom's house when she died to cover the medical bills.”

“Surely you were allowed to take something.”

“I lost everything on the trip here,” Cloud admitted, his feet stilling and looking down sadly. “I've been thinking, now that I'm healed, that I should start looking for work. I was a delivery worker in Nibelheim so maybe I can do that here. This city is big, right?”

“Midgar is the largest city on the continent. Finding a job sounds like a good idea. What about schooling?”

“What about it?”

Angeal shut the washer. “Do you plan on going to college? You're twenty-one, right?”

“Twenty, actually,” Cloud answered. “I'm a year younger than Zack. And I'd have to finish high school before thinking about college.” He jumped down from the dryer and looked up, confused at Angeal's shocked face.

“You didn't finish high school?”

“Very few people in Nibelheim do. My mom got sick when I was fifteen and I dropped out a little while after that to get a job and help her. Is school important in the city? It wasn't really that popular in the mountains.”

“Being educated is important because knowledge helps society as a whole to move forward. The greatest assist a person can have is their mind.”

Cloud laughed. “Really? I would have thought it was a sword.”

The two walked into the dining room and Cloud grabbed some clothes and helped to fold them. He found a shirt of Zack's and slipped it on, snuggling it for a moment to soak up the warmth from the dryer.

“Well for the time being I could buy you some clothes.”

Cloud stopped. “No, you've done more than enough for me already! I'll get a job and start earning my keep.”

“How are you going to get a job looking like that? Those oversized clothes make you look smaller than you already are.”

Cloud pouted, looking down at himself. He had to admit Angeal was right. He looked downright puny in Zack's clothes.

“I will buy you a couple outfits and then you can buy more after you find a job,” Angeal decided.

“I'll pay you back,” Cloud promised.

“I am a lawyer, Cloud. I am hardly pressed for cash.”

Cloud shrugged, embarrassed. He looked determined and promised that as soon as he found a job he would find a way to pay Angeal back. He would find a way to bay all of them back. Even if Genesis was crazy, Zack was overprotective, and Sephiroth just plain terrifying, Cloud would find someway to thank them for taking care of him when he needed it.

Angeal smiled at the blonde's determined face. “You're a good person, Cloud. You have a good, honorable heart.”

Cloud suddenly blushed as Sephiroth's words from yesterday echoed in his mind. He had said Angeal wanted someone with a good soul. But that thought was just insane. Sure, Sephiroth and Genesis had kissed him but those two were... well Cloud wasn't sure what they were. Angeal was much more down to Earth than the other two. Cloud felt safe around the other man.

“Okay! Then let's go shopping for clothes!” Cloud made a face at the thought of the unpleasant task but shook it off. It was necessary, after all. “We should also get a map of the city. I'm going to need to know this place pretty good if I want to get a delivery job.” Cloud turned a bright smile on Angeal. “I know I probably sound like a broken record, but thank you for everything, Angeal. I mean it. I know I disrupted your life by showing up out of the blue, and you've been so kind to take me in without question. I'm so glad Zack found someone like you.”

Angeal was touched by the honest words and felt his heart ache. No wonder Zack was captivated by this boy, even after years of not having contact with him. Cloud was a pure soul with a fierce spirit. A feeling of strong attraction shot through Angeal and the man stepped forward, placing a hand on Cloud's cheek.

“Believe me, Cloud, it has been my pleasure.”

He leaned forward and kissed the blonde gently on the lips. Cloud was surprised for a moment but eventually kissed back shyly. He found he was enjoying the surprises kisses he kept getting.

When Angeal pulled away, Cloud smiled. “Okay, you're the third person to do that.”

“Third?”

“Genesis and Sephiroth...”

Angeal hmm-ed thoughtfully. “Well, consider each kiss an invitation. You need four to be let in.” Angeal chuckled at Cloud's doubtful look. “Talk to Zack. And Cloud, please know, no matter what happens between all of us, you are welcome here for as long as you want.”

“Thanks...”

The two went back to folding clothes in silence.

~*~*~*~*~

That night, Zack and Cloud were left on their own as Angeal insisted he and the other two give the friends sometime to themselves. The older three men went upstairs, leaving Zack and Cloud on alone for the night. They were both sitting on the floor playing a video game and shoving snacks into their mouth in between levels.

“You know, I really like Angeal,” Cloud said eventually, jamming the shoot button.

“Yeah, he's pretty –fuck!— great! Got ya, you alien scum!”

Cloud laughed as Zack yelled at the game. “No, I mean, I _like_ him. I think... I think I have a bit of a crush on your boyfriend.”

Zack paused the game and turned to Cloud. “Really?” he asked, sounding amused. He smiled cheekily. “Just that one?”

Cloud shrugged. “I really don't know what to make of the other two.”

“I didn't either, at first. Took me a long time to really get to know them. Angeal though... he's just so easy to connect with.”

“So are you,” Cloud pointed out. “You've always been Mr. Popular since we were kids. People just flock to you.” Cloud laughed lightly. “Thinking about it, it's actually not a surprise that you of all people would end up in a relationship like this.”

“Whatever, you seem awfully interested in my—”

“I kissed you once when you were sleeping and never told you!”

Zack stopped talking and stared at Cloud in shock as the blonde blurted out one of his most precious secrets. Cloud continued, his cheeks burning red.

“Remember how you spent a week at my place after we found out you were moving to Gongaga? It was the last night and I couldn't sleep. I was just so sad that you were leaving and, I don't know, I just kissed you.”

Zack blinked. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I don't know, we were just kids and I didn't know what it meant. I was just sad.”

Zack shook his head and tossed his controller down. “Damn Cloud, we just missed out on everything!”

“What?”

“Cloud, I was in love with you when we were kids. I mean, we spent _everyday_ together and I thought about you all the time.”

“Really?”

“Of course!” Zack laughed. He playfully grabbed Cloud's shirt and pulled him forward. “I have always loved you.”

They smiled at each other before pressing their lips together. Cloud wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulders and Zack pulled him closer. He licked his lips and Cloud opened his mouth to allow him access. He wasn't shy like with the other three. This was _Zack_ after all. If Cloud was comfortable kissing anyone at the moment it was definitely him. Their tongues danced together and Zack moved Cloud onto his lap, letting his hands roam under the blonde's shirt. Cloud wrapped his fingers into Zack's hair and massaged his scalp gently.

Zack smiled but pulled away from Cloud regretfully. “I'm sorry,” he whispered. “But I do have to ask the others first. The relationship only works if we're honest about this sort of thing.”

“Oh, they already took care of that for you.”

“What?”

“Angeal said I needed four kisses to get in and you're the fourth.”

Zack looked shocked. “Who was the first?”

“Genesis. Then Sephiroth and Angeal.”

“Gen? _Bastard_! Now I'm _really_ pissed at him!”

Cloud smiled. “I'm not. I'm kinda um, glad, he started it.”

Zack smiled at the blonde, his best friend since childhood. “Yeah, guess I can't be too angry.”

He leaned forward and captured Cloud's lips again, licking them. Cloud chuckled and traveled his hands down Zack's chest, letting them slide under the man's shit. Zack worked out often so his muscles were well defined. Cloud's fingers traced them and Zack made a sound of approval in his throat. Without warning he removed Cloud's shirt with ease and the blonde shivered as the cool air hit him.

Zack attached his lips to Cloud's neck and the blonde let his head hang back, enjoying the sensation. At that moment the front door opened and both boys jumped as Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth came in. The three stopped and stared for a moment before Genesis smirked.

“Well now, this is an enticing site, if I do say so myself.”

Cloud grabbed his shirt and quickly put it on while getting off Zack. Zack, who wasn't the least bit embarrassed at being caught, pouted at his lovers. “So I hear you all went after  _my_ best friend behind my back?”

“Don't act as if you're upset,” Genesis dismissed. He kicked the door shut before stalking gracefully over to Cloud, who was bright red and unsure of what to do with himself. “Well little choc—ah, sorry, you don't like that. I'll think of something better later. It seems you got your fourth invitation.” He grabbed Cloud's wrist and jerked him forward.

“Um, yeah, I...” Cloud smiled weakly. “Sorry, I'm not sure what to say next.”

“That's wonderful because I didn't plan on talking.”

Genesis kissed him deeply and Cloud was torn. He wanted to kiss back, he did, but he couldn't ignore the fact that three other men were watching him. Genesis smirked against his lips.

“You'll have to get over that shyness pretty quick,” the redhead teased.

“That's easier said than done!”

The others laughed as Cloud blushed brightly

~*~*~*~

A month later, Cloud wearily opened the door to his apartment. The wonderful smell of dinner met his nose and the blonde smiled. All his boyfriends had nine to five jobs but as a delivery worker, Cloud's schedule varied. Today he'd gotten off at seven and was grateful that the others had waited to have dinner. He tossed his coat down and pulled off his boots before wandering into the dining room.

“Hey!”

“Hey welcome home!” Zack bounced from his seat to greet Cloud with a loving kiss. “Perfect timing, Angeal just finished lasagna!”

“Sounds great!” Cloud leaned over and kissed Genesis hello before sitting next to Sephiroth and leaning forward for a quick peck as well. Angeal entered the room and carefully set the glass dish full of food on the table. He leaned over and kissed Cloud in greeting.

“How was work?”

“Fun!” Cloud grinned. “We got to go to the slums today. I've never been down there.”

Sephiroth frowned in disapproval. “The slums are dangerous.”

“That's what all the guys at work were saying. We just went straight to Walmarket and dropped our stuff off then went straight back to the warehouse. Things are pretty terrible down there.”

“That's why they're called the slums,” Genesis pointed out.

“How was your guys' day?”

At the question, Zack pouted at Sephiroth while Angeal and Genesis smiled lightly.

“Despite Zack's attempts at distraction, I managed to get much work done.”

“Jerk,” Zack muttered quietly.

“I had three meetings to get to. I did not have time to play.”

Zack just continued to pout. Genesis leaned over kissed him, giggling. Cloud watched with a smile on his face. He was still trying to wrap his mind over the fact that he had _four_ boyfriends. Even now, a month later, it was still surreal. But Zack had been right. The relationship worked so long as everyone was honest with each other.

“Speaking of playing with each other,” Genesis spoke and Cloud mentally groaned. Genesis, he discovered, was the most perverse of the group. He was constantly making innuendos or just out right saying something filthy. The redhead stared right at Cloud when his spoke, a smirk dancing across his lips. “It's a been a month and none of us have... played with Cloud.”

Cloud fought a blush as now everyone was looking at him. Zack was grinning perversely too while Angeal and Sephiroth were more reserved. Cloud was aware that the two oldest men in the group were just as randy as the Zack and Genesis but they had more self control.

Finding his courage, Cloud glanced at Genesis briefly. “I've been thinking about that too,” he admitted.

Zack and Genesis practically beamed in triumph. Zack tossed his fork down dramatically. “Well I say we fix that right now! Who's in?”

“Oh most assuredly,” Genesis agreed, wiping his mouth on his napkin delicately.

Cloud blushed bright red. He did want to be with his boyfriends, really. After a month of getting to know them and lots of heavy petting, Cloud was getting tired of cold showers and taking care of his problem alone. He felt ready, even if the thought of sex was still embarrassing. He trusted these men to be kind to him.

“Are you sure, Cloud?” Angeal asked, ignoring the twin scowls from Gen and Zack. “We don't want to pressure you.”

Cloud nodded and smiled at him. “I'm sure. Although I'm kinda nervous. I never thought my first time would be like this.”

Movement at the table stopped and everyone stared at Cloud with their mouths hanging open slightly. Cloud leaned back, not sure why everyone was gawking at him now. He looked at them, confused.

“Wha—What?”

“You're a virgin?” Genesis exclaimed, his voice slightly higher-pitched than normal.

“Uh, yeah... I didn't tell you guys?”

“What about Tifa?” Zack exclaimed.

Cloud shook his head. “We never got past third base.”

“Shit Spiky!”

Cloud stared at them all before turning to Sephiroth. The unofficial leader of the group wasn't one to mince words. Cloud's confused face clearly asked him what going on.

“Our group is what one could refer to as an orgy,” Sephiroth explained. “It is a very... overwhelming experience at times. Especially when all of us are together, things can get rather intense very quickly. It is not the ideal way for someone to lose their virginity.”

Cloud wasn't sure what to say to that. He had privately been searching on-line for tips and instructions on how sex worked between multiple men. He had watched gay porn and, though he knew porn was not like real life, felt he had an idea of what to do.

“I believe it would be best if your first time was one on one,” Sephiroth stated. “It should be personal and focus on yourself and discovering what you are comfortable with this early on in your sexual development.”

“I volunteer,” Genesis called loudly. “I will teach him all that he needs to know on our behalf.”

“Like hell!” Zack yelled. “You'll scare him away with damn handcuffs!”

“Handcuffs?” Cloud squeaked, looking over at the two. He didn't know they used toys.

“See?”

“I will also offer myself for consideration,” Angeal added. “But in the end it is your choice, Cloud. No matter who you pick, we will accept it and be supportive.”

“Cloud,” Sephiroth's voice drew Cloud's eyes to him. “At this moment in time, who are you most comfortable with?”

Completely overwhelmed by the conversation, Cloud's eyes slid over to Zack for guidance. Zack had always been the one he went running to when the relationship got too confusing or intense for him. His friend was his rock, his mentor. He would know what to do and not make Cloud feel like a fool for asking.

As soon as Cloud's eyes met Zack's the man slapped the table and laughed. “Yes! Don't worry guys, I'll handle this one.”

Genesis openly pouted while Angeal and Sephiroth looked disappointed. As promised, the group didn't complain or argue. They accepted Cloud's choice without question.

“Well then if you'll excuse us, guys, we're going to the bedroom.” Zack grabbed Cloud's hand and pulled him from his seat.

“What, right now?” Cloud squeaked.

“Seriously? Do you have any idea how turned on by this I am? Of course _right now_!”

The two stumbled down the hall and entered Cloud's room, shutting the door behind them. Zack laughed and shoved Cloud on the bed before flopping down next to him.

“I was just messing around to piss Genesis off,” Zack said. “If you're not ready right now, we can wait.”

“No I am!” Cloud assured. “It's just... aren't they going to hear?”

“Cloud, they're going to stand outside the door and listen.” Cloud turned red at the thought and Zack laughed. “Just don't think about it. Unless it turns you on, then think about it all you like.”

Cloud groaned and lay back on the bed. “This is turning into an ordeal.”

Zack scooted up and kissed Cloud, running his hands through his hair. “Well yeah, loosing your virginity is a big deal. If it really does bother you, I can make them go away.”

Cloud thought for a moment before shaking his head. He would have to get used to these men watching and listening to him if he wanted to stay in the relationship. Which he did. Cloud turned over, staring into Zack's blue eyes.

“You've always been there for me,” Cloud mused aloud. “I'm so glad we're friends.”

Zack smiled, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. He jerked forward and wrapped his arms around Cloud's smaller frame. “Awe! Cloud, I love you!”

Cloud stopped and pulled away from Zack. “You love me?”

The older man stopped and tilted his head. “Uh... yeah. Duh.”

“Don't 'duh' me! You've never said it.”

“I thought it was obvious?”

“You still have to say it!”

Zack caught Cloud's hand and kissed his fingers. “Okay, okay. I love you, Cloud.”

“Good, because I love you too.”

Zack's grin was as wide as his face and he wasted no time pouncing on Cloud. He pressed their lips together, exploring Cloud's mouth with his tongue. He could never get enough of the taste. It was like smooth, melted chocolate. Cloud moaned quietly and Zack smirked. It turned him on, how easily he could make Cloud lose control. Genesis had complained that Cloud was too quiet of a lover when they had made out but Zack knew better. The blonde was just embarrassed with the others and did his best to not make any noise. With Zack, however, he was more open and relaxed.

Zack grinned into the kiss. He would make it his goal to cause Cloud to scream out in pleasure tonight, if for no other reason than to piss Genesis off because the redhead hadn't figured out how to do it yet. Zack let his hands dance across the blonde's chest before tugging at his shirt. Cloud immediately sat up and removed his shirt before leaning down and kissing Zack again. Zack maneuvered them so Cloud was on top and tangled his hands into the thick blonde hair. Cloud's hands explored down his chest, pinching his nipples and making Zack groan in appreciation.

Zack untangled his hands and reached between them, unbuttoning his pants. Cloud paused and looked down.

“What are you doing?”

Zack kissed his neck. “Hmm? Oh, pants are tight.” He smirked and reached up, unzipping Cloud's. “Yours are too.”

Cloud stood and removed his pants, tossing them to the side. Zack grinned, looking up and down his body, drinking in the sight hungrily. Cloud's muscled weren't as defined as Zack's but still noticeable. His body was lean and he had pale skin. It had always amused Zack, since the time when they were kids, that Cloud was so pale. He spent as much time outdoors as he could but blonde never tanned.

“Stop staring,” Cloud ordered, blushing with embarrassment.

Zack grinned. “I'll stare if I want to.” The blonde pouted and Zack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “If you want me to stop staring, why not come over here and distract me?”

Liking that idea, Cloud carefully crawled back on top of his boyfriend. He grabbed the sides of Zack's pants and pulled them off when Zack lifted his hips. Of course his friend wasn't wearing any underwear so his already hard cock sprang free from his clothes gratefully. Cloud stared at it a moment while tossing the pants to the side.

Now it Zack's turn to blush. None of the other men ever sat and stared at his dick as if studying some rare jewel. They would all smile and just get to it. Cloud liked to take things slow though, memorizing everything he could. Zack squirmed uncomfortably.

“Stop staring.”

Cloud smirked. “Make me.”

Taking a deep breath, Cloud slowly took Zack's dick into his mouth. Zack hissed in his pleasure and was careful not to jerk his hips. He would have to remember to be gentle with Cloud and not go crazy like he did with the others. Maybe one day Cloud would be ready for the rough stuff but for now it would be best to be gentle.

“Try and use some more tongue,” Zack whispered. Cloud paused before doing as asked. He licked all the way up Zack's length while bringing up a hand to gently play with his balls. He took as much of Zack into his mouth as he could and sucked hard while licking with his tongue. Zack moaned in appreciation and jerked slightly. He rested his hands on the blonde's head, running his fingers through the blonde locks. Cloud hmm-ed in pleasure and he continued to suck and lick.

“Okay stop,” Zack ordered, very reluctantly pulling away from the blonde's mouth. Cloud did so and lay on his chest, kissing his friend lazily. “So have you thought about it?” Zack asked. “Would you rather be on top or bottom?”

Cloud blushed. “Uh... they both sound kinda fun.”

Zack nodded. “They are. I like to switch it up but usually I'm on bottom.”

“Really? What about the others?”

“Well Gen and Angeal go either way too. Angeal prefers top but he's always willing to do whatever to make us happy. Sephiroth never bottoms. Ever. We've tried to convince him a few times but it doesn't work. He's just too much of a control freak. You're first few times are probably going to be bottom until you get over being shy.”

“What's that mean?”

Zack grinned and kissed his pouting face. “I mean until you get the courage to ask to be on top, we're going to put you on the bottom.” Zack slapped his bare ass, making Cloud jump. “You're ass is just too fine to not want to fuck.”

Embarrassed by the dirty talk, Cloud turned cheery red. Zack flipped them over and gently pinned Cloud's arms to his side. It wasn't enough to truly restrain him but it was enough to make Cloud shiver with excitement at being gently pinned down. He smiled up at Zack, his eyes shining with love and trust, and Zack smiled back.

Zack dipped his head and took up the position Cloud had been in moments ago. He took his entire length into his mouth, sucking gently. The blonde bucked and moaned loudly. He tried to cover his mouth when he realized how loud he just was but Zack refused to let go of his hands. Instead he sucked hard and added his tongue, licking the middle of his hard cock while never letting up the gentle sucking. Cloud moaned again, twisting his hips in pleasure.

Zack smiled to himself as he continued sucking. Cloud's breathy moans were an incredible turn on and he sucked harder, happy when Cloud made even more noise. He remained between the blonde's legs for a few minutes until he felt Cloud trying to twist away. Zack finally released his hands and grabbed his hips, holding them in place as he began to suck harder, his tongue dancing everywhere on Cloud's dick. It wasn't long before Cloud stilled and Zack gave one last suck as the blonde exploded into his mouth. Cloud yelled with pleasure while Zack swallowed every drop. He made sure to lick the blonde clean, leaving none of the sticky white substance behind.

Cloud relaxed on the bed, panting hard. His body felt like jelly and he couldn't stop the silly grin on his face. Zack got up and hurried to the dresser, pulling out a bottle of lube from the bottom drawer. He sat on the bed next to Cloud and kissed him but Cloud pulled away, making a face.

“You taste like...”

Zack laughed. “Like you?”

Cloud groaned, slightly grossed out. Zack just shook his head and gently rolled the blonde over.

“Okay, you feel relaxed right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, try and stay that way.”

Zack squirted some lube onto his hand lay down next to Cloud, kissing him and giggling when Cloud made a face again. He gently reached down and played around Cloud's ass before slowly inserting one finger. Cloud tensed but Zack kissed him again.

“Just relax.”

Taking a deep breath, Cloud did as told. Zack added a second finger and the blonde squirmed in discomfort. He spread his fingers out, gently rubbing inside Cloud until he found a nice spot that made Cloud jump and moan. Nodding, Zack pressed the spot again and Cloud groaned, feeling himself turn into jelly once more. Zack chuckled and whispered huskily into his ear.

“You think this is nice? Just wait until I'm pounding into you and hitting that spot every time.”

Cloud moaned as he hid his face, once again embarrassed by the dirty talk.

Zack removed his fingers and sat up, looking thoughtful for a second. Cloud turned over and stared at him curiously before Zack nodded. He grabbed Cloud's hips and pulled the blonde closer to him with ease. He lifted Cloud's legs over his shoulders before lining himself up carefully.

“Okay, I'll go slow, tell me if it hurts.”

Cloud tensed as Zack gently pushed himself in. He stopped and placed a comforting hand on his stomach. “Relax. It's a lot easier if you relax.”

The blonde forced himself to, taking a deep breath. He looked up into Zack's eyes and took great comfort at the love shining in them. Zack continued to enter him, leaning down to capture Cloud's lips in a demanding kiss. They both gasped and shuddered when all of Zack's length was inside the blonde. For a moment neither man moved, then Cloud wiggled slightly and Zack groaned in pleasure. He bit the blonde's neck lovingly and slowly pulled out before slowly pushing back in. Cloud squirmed and his breath came out in low gasps.

“You okay?”

Cloud nodded and lifted his hips, unable to remain still. Zack kissed his jawline.

“Tell me what you want.”

Cloud didn't like talking in imitate situations like this but he knew Zack did. He also knew the other man would continue to tease him with his slow movements until Cloud gave in and said what he wanted. He cursed Zack for that but gathered his courage and whispered into his ear.

“Faster.”

Zack grinned. “What was that?”

Growling, Cloud repeated himself. “Please go faster.”

“Well since you said please.”

Zack grinned and increased his pace. He shifted his hips so that the next thrust hit the most wonderful spot and Cloud yelled out loud. Zack was careful to aim for that spot each time and soon had found a steady rhythm of thrusting. Cloud's yells of pleasure were getting louder by the minute as he forgot to be shy in heat of the moment. He was overwhelmed by pleasure and had his eyes closed tight as Zack pounded into him.

Zack grabbed his hand and wrapped it and his own around Cloud's dick, which had become hard again as soon as they started fucking. Cloud barely registered what was happening as the pleasure became more intense. Zack continued to fuck him while using both their hands to jerk the blonde off. He squeezed Cloud's dick at the same as his thrust and, without warning, Cloud came again. His voice howled in the small room as pleasure rocked his body. Zack grabbed his hips and began fucking him harder, finally letting his own orgasm take over. He came hard into Cloud's body, his frame rocking with pleasurable spasms.

Once his orgasm ended, Zack carefully pulled out of Cloud before collapsing onto the bed next to him. Cloud shivered and snuggled up to him, a sleepy and happy smile on his face. Zack grabbed a blanket and tossed it over their naked forms before kissing the blonde's head.

“Take that, Genesis,” Zack snickered to himself.

“What?”

“Nothing love, go to sleep,” Zack ordered.

Cloud hummed happily and did just that. Zack smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep with a wide smile on his face.

~*~*~*~

The next morning Cloud woke up slightly sore. He started to stretch but stopped when his muscles protested. The blonde lay down and snuggled into Zack's arms, enjoying the warmth. Zack smiled sleepily, his eyes still closed, and pulled his friend closer.

“Morning Spiky,” Zack greeted. “Sleep well.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Have fun last night?”

Cloud grinned and nuzzled his chest. “Yes... um, thank you.”

Zack laughed. “No Cloud, thank you. Just be prepared now, Genesis is going to be all over you.”

Cloud giggled. “He'll have to wait until after work. Ugh, I can't believe I work until nine tonight!”

“Why so late?”

“We have to go to the Slums again. There's some huge delivery that they need before tomorrow morning.”

Zack nodded and flipped them over so he was lying on top of Cloud. He kissed the blonde along the chin before nuzzling his hair. “Well don't wear yourself out, you're in for a loooong night.”

Cloud laughed and nodded. He reached up and kissed Zack on the nose before gently shoving him off. “Time to get ready for work. I hope Angeal left us breakfast.”

“I'm sure he did.”

Neither man could stop smiling as they hurried to shower and eat even though they were both already late.

~*~*~*~

The day past in a happy blur for Cloud. He worked hard and got along well with coworkers. They were a loud group of large men (and one woman) who were pleasantly surprised at how useful Cloud turned out to be. The blonde may have been on the small side but he could lift and carry the heaviest boxes with the same skill as the others.

As the night wore on the group found themselves outside a small business, unloading their packages. The men kept their heads down and moved quickly and efficiently. Cloud though, couldn't help but look around at the dark shadows and empty alleys.

When Cloud was a child, he was always the most curious boy in the village. He was always exploring the mountains and sticking his nose where it didn't belong. This curiosity was why his mother, and probably Zack, were always so worried and protective of him. There were too many times as a child when his curiosity lead him into dangerous caves or to spy on people that shouldn't be spied on. However no matter how times he got hurt or beaten by villagers, Cloud never learned his lesson. Now that he was an adult, he still hadn't learned it.

Cloud looked up and noticed a person lying in one of the alleys. The man had fallen and the blonde stopped unloading to stare. When the person didn't get up, Cloud jumped from the truck and hurried over. His coworkers didn't notice, as they were focused on their work. Cloud knelt down next to the man; he had dark hair and oversized clothes.

“Are you okay, sir?” Cloud asked. He reached out to shake him and suddenly, without warning, the man jumped up, grabbing Cloud's wrist. Startled, Cloud tried to jerk away but stopped as his eyes landed on the man's face. Dark brown eyes were sunken in and rimmed with dark circles. His jaw was pointed and his chin stuck out slightly. He had brown hair to match his eyes that stuck up in every direction.

A memory flashed behind Cloud's eyes of this exact man smiling at him. He'd lured him away from the crowds of people traveling and Cloud had been curious enough to follow. When they were out of sight of everyone, the man attacked him, kicking him hard in the gut before hitting the blonde over the head. Cloud remembered lying on the ground, hurt and confused, as the caravan drove away with all the other travelers, leaving him behind in the dirt and wilderness.

The man might have recognized Cloud because he paused for a moment when their eyes met but he quickly shook it off. Just as before, he kicked out hard and hit Cloud over the head. The blonde smashed into the ground with a pained grunt, seeing stars. He groaned but couldn't get up as his vision was blurry and his head hurt tremendously. He felt someone dig through his clothes before running off.

Cloud tried to get up again but the world spun violently and he almost threw up. He lay on the ground and closed his eyes. Cloud wasn't sure how long he was on the cement before he finally managed to sit up slowly. He looked around, noticing he was alone. The streets were empty and cold. His coworkers were long gone.

Cloud's head still hurt but he forced himself to stand. He reached up and felt dry blood in his hair. Confused, Cloud stumbled from the dark alleyway. He needed to get somewhere safe. He needed help. He patted down his clothes but his PHS was gone. Starting to panic, Cloud leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. His head hurt so much he felt like he was going to puke.

Zack. He needed to find Zack. His best friend had always been there for him and Cloud needed to find him now. He would help him, like always. And not just Zack but there were others too. Cloud was frightened as he realized he could see their faces but couldn't recall their names. How hard had he been hit?

Cloud slowly began walking, looking down at his feet and flinching when anything bright caught his eye. He remembered staring at an envelope, repeating an address over and over again. That was were Zack was. And the other people. One of them had helped him when he collapsed... red hair, a flair for the dramatic... Genesis! Yeah, that was one of the other people. He was cocky and childish but he loved his boyfriends deeply and would do whatever was necessary to defend them.

Cloud spotted a group of women standing on a corner but ignored them. They weren't who he was looking for. He was trying to find Zack and Genesis. But who else? He was forgetting two more people. A light flashed above him and Cloud flinched, making out the word “truth” written in graffiti on a wall. Truth, honor... Angeal! Angeal was like a stone wall, strong and impenetrable. He was solemn and took his role of caretaker very seriously. But he was also loving. He saved his gentle smiles for his lovers and only them. When they were alone he relaxed, taking joy in their presence as they took joy in his.

Cloud made it to the street. It was almost dawn and streetlights were still lit. The occasional car drove by and the lights were so bright Cloud had to stop and cover his eyes. His head still throbbed painfully but Cloud somehow managed to detach himself from the pain, walking in a trance like state. All he thought about was getting home to Zack and Genesis and Angeal and...

Strong eyes bore into his soul, as if looking through him. The person had an overwhelming presence. He was tall and intimidating. He moved with precision and everything he said was calculated. He was the strongest of the group and they all looked to him as a leader without really noticing it. When they wanted something or were unsure of themselves, it was to him the four went. He was always so sure, so in control, it was reassuring.

Cloud stumbled as a car screeched ahead of him. The blonde kept walking, ignoring it. He blinked as he saw silver hair and bright green eyes. This was the person he was trying to remember. But _what was his name_?

“Cloud!”

Cloud stopped and shook his head. No, that wasn't the man's name. “Sephiroth,” Cloud whispered. Yes, that his was name. There was Zack, his best friend, Genesis, his dramatic companion, Angeal, his rock, and Sephiroth, his leader. They were who he was looking for. They were the men Cloud needed to find to be safe.

“Cloud!”

The blonde looked up as he saw Sephiroth run towards him. He would be safe if he could just reach him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Cloud is just getting beat up. I believe the next chapter will be the last. This is just a short story about everyone falling in love so there's not a whole left to do. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or commented and left kudos! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story has been discontinued but I at least wanted to share the five-way lemon with everyone. Thank you for reading and all the comments/kudos.

**A/N: Hi everyone! So I’m sorry to say this story is discontinued. The chances of me writing an ending after all this time are pretty much zero. I decided to go ahead and share the little I have. I did finish the all the lemons for this story so you can at least get your five-way fix, if that’s what you’re after.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter Three**

            Sephiroth caught Cloud just as he passed out. He gently turned the blonde over touched his face. Red blood was stained in his hair and Sephiroth lifted an eyelid, unhappy with how the pupils looked. The blonde was filthy and his clothes were torn but he didn't seem to have any other serious injuries. Sephiroth grabbed his PHS and dialed Angeal.

            “I've found him,” he stated without waiting for Angeal to speak. “I'm taking him to the hospital. Get the other two and meet me there.”

            Sephiroth hung up and wrapped his arms under Cloud's leg and shoulders. He lifted the blonde easily and rushed to his car, carefully placing Cloud in the passenger seat and buckling him in. The drive to the hospital was short but felt like an eternity to Sephiroth, who constantly glanced at Cloud worriedly. When they finally arrived he didn't bother parking the car as he jumped out and grabbed Cloud. He carried him into the ER, ordering someone to assist him.

            Doctors and nurses came running and began asking questions and running tests. They tried to kick Sephiroth out but the man glared until they backed down. Eventually the doctors sent Cloud up to get his head scanned and, this time, Sephiroth could not bully his way into the room. He waited in the holding area, pacing back and forth. He would find whoever had hurt his youngest lover and make them pay dearly. When Sephiroth was through with this person, they would wish they'd never been born.

~*~*~*~

            Cloud was shivering when he woke up. His head didn't hurt anymore but he was still scared. He didn't know where he was. He didn't want to open his eyes and find out he was still in the wilderness and the last few months had just been nothing but a wonderful dream. He didn't want to see the smelly alley around him and know he wasn't safe. If only he had a sign, a sign that it was okay to wake up.

            “Zack?” Cloud whispered.

            For a moment there was silence and Cloud started to panic. But then he heard movement and felt someone grab his hand.

            “Cloud? Are you awake?”

            Zack's voice washed over him like warm water. Cloud squeezed his hand tightly and finally opened his eyes. He still didn't know where he was but it was okay, because Zack was with him.

            “Damn Spiky! We've been worried sick! Gen, Angeal, Seph! He's awake, get in here!”

            Cloud looked around and finally realized he was in a hospital room. There was one window and it was dark out. Chairs were scattered around his bed and Cloud assumed they were for each of his boyfriends.

            The door to the room opened and three men ran in. Cloud smiled weakly at them. Finally, all his fear and panic disappeared. He was as safe as he could be, surrounded by these four men who loved and cared for him. He was safe again.

            “Hey Spike.” Genesis smiled, reaching out and placing a hand gently on his head. “It's about time you woke up, you're so damn lazy.”

            “How do you feel?” Angeal asked.

            Cloud swallowed before answering. “Cold.”

            Sephiroth immediately stepped into the hall and ordered a nearby nurse to bring extra blankets. As soon as she had, he stepped back inside and spread them over Cloud, who snuggled them appreciatively.

            “We've been worried out of our minds, Cloud!” Zack exclaimed. “Your coworkers called me when you disappeared in the slums and they couldn't find you. We spent all night looking for you.”

            Cloud tried to remember what had happened. “I think I was mugged.” His eyes widened and he sat up quickly with a gasp. His head reacted violently to the movement and Cloud groaned in pain. Two sets of hands steadied him and gently lowered him back down to the bed.

            “Don't do that!” Genesis scolded. “You have a concussion!”

            Cloud snatched Zack's hand and held tightly. “It was the same guy... the one who attacked me when I was trying to find you. It was the same person.”

            Silence fell in the room for a moment before Sephiroth spoke. “Do you remember what he looks like?”

            “Yeah...” Cloud whispered. He described the man in detail and his boyfriends didn't interrupt. When he was done, Sephiroth stepped forward and rested his hand on Cloud's head.

            “Genesis and Zack are going to stay with you. Angeal and I will speak to the police on your behalf. Do not strain yourself and do not attempt to sit up. We will be back shortly.”

            Cloud wanted to argue. He wanted Sephiroth and Angeal to stay with him. His head was hurting again and Cloud closed his eyes to block out the light. He heard the two men leave and felt each of his hands taken. Zack and Genesis stood over him, keeping a constant watch.

            “You'll be alright, Cloud,” Zack's soft voice assured him. “Go back to sleep.”

            “We'll be right here when you wake up,” Genesis promised.

            Cloud wanted to say thank you, to tell them both how much that meant to him, but he was too tired to speak. His body relaxed and he fell blissfully back into darkness.

~*~*~*~

            Cloud was released from the hospital the next day with orders to take it easy for a week and relax. He wasn't allowed to return to work, which, Sephiroth informed him, wasn't an issue.

            “I've already called and quit your job on your behalf.”

            Cloud stared at the man with his jaw hanging open, pausing in the process of getting dressed.

            “You can't do that!” he exclaimed. “I _like_ that job!”

            “You are not safe and I will not have this happen again.”

            “I'm not a child, you can't make decisions like this for me!”

            Sephiroth merely shrugged, uncaring. “I already did.”

            Cloud turned his head to look at the other four for help. They merely shrugged or looked away. Scowling, Cloud angrily pulled his shirt on.

            “Do you know how hard it is for someone like me to get a job?” the blonde grumbled. “I don't have a high school diploma and I don't want a job where I stand around asking, 'Do you want fries with that?'.”

            “I agree,” Sephiroth said, handing Cloud a hat. “That is why I have decided you should not get a job.”

            Cloud froze, turning his angry blue eyes on the man. “You seem to think you have the authority to make a lot of decisions.”

            “That is because I do.”

            Sephiroth stepped forward, towering over Cloud's short stature. The blonde didn't back down. He straightened his back and stuck out his chin defiantly. Sephiroth smirked in approval. He was glad Cloud was bouncing back from his attack so quickly.

            “Instead of finding work, I believe you should return to school.”

            Surprised, Cloud momentarily forgot to be angry. “Go back to school?”

            “An education will improve your life and job opportunities. As it stands now, the four of us make more than enough to support you.”

            Cloud flushed. “I can't let you guys just support me without paying you back somehow.”

            “You could pay us in sex,” Genesis suggested happily. Zack elbowed him in the stomach while Angeal rolled his eyes.

            “You do not need to pay us back,” Angeal said. “We are offering to do this because we love you. That is what being in a relationship is, supporting one another.”

            “There's a difference between supporting and mooching,” Cloud grumbled. Though he would be lying if he said the idea of going back to school wasn't tempting. He had always enjoyed learning and had been disappointment when he left school to care for his mother.

            “So we'll figure something out,” Zack assured his friend. He slung an arm around his shoulder. “Your mom would be happy if you went back.”

            Cloud flinched slightly at the mention of his mother. “She never did like the fact that I left,” he admitted. “She liked when I read to her.”

            “Because she couldn't read,” Zack remembered. “Come on, Cloud. Let us help you. Once you go back to school and get an education you can find a good job and start paying us back.”

            He kissed the blonde's forehead and Cloud frowned. Reluctantly, he nodded. Zack cheered while the other three smiled.

            “But I'm not going to just sit around and let you care for me like some sort of... helpless girl or something. I'll pull my own weight and help out however I can.”

            “That sounds perfect,” Angeal assured. “I've researched a couple different night schools nearby. When we get home we can sit and you can choose which one looks best.”

            Cloud smiled, touched by the gesture. He grabbed his coat and slipped it on and the group of five left together.

*!*!*

 

**A/N: So as I said above, I won’t be finishing this story. Just imagine a happy ending. Sorry. Here’s the final lemon though, so at least I finished the adult parts lol.**

 

 

            Genesis was tugging at his pants but Cloud really didn't want to take them off just yet. He knew it was stupid, but he was embarrassed. Standing within a circle of four of the most attractive and well-built men in probably the entire world was giving Cloud some (a lot) of performance anxiety. He felt severely inadequate compared to the four men around him.

            Genesis nipped at his ear. “You're going to have to take them off sooner or later,” he purred.

            Cloud gulped and shiver, his nipples hardening in the cold air. Genesis grinned and licked one playfully before gliding away. Cloud didn't have a chance to miss his warmth before Angeal appeared to take his place. He skillfully unbuttoned Cloud's belt before he realized what was happening.

            “Do not be afraid,” he whispered into his ear. “We will be gentle and loving.”

            As Angeal's kisses left him breathless, Cloud wanted to say he wasn't worried about it hurting. He was worried about being judged harshly. He knew these four wonderful men loved his personality but what if it turned out they weren't compatible sexually? What if, when the moment came, they judged him to be unworthy of their affections?

            Angeal ran his fingers down Cloud's side gently, kissing his neck and making Cloud squirm with pleasure. He lay the boy down on Sephiroth's large bed and kissed his way down his chest and stomach before moving away. Not even a moment later, Sephiroth appeared, placing one hand on each side of his head. Cloud blinked.

            “This is a little disorienting,” he admitted in a soft voice. Just as he was getting used to one man, another appeared to take his place.

            Sephiroth nuzzled his neck. “Switching keeps it from getting boring.” He used his nose to push Cloud's head to the side and directed him to watch the other three. Angeal and Zack had formed a Genesis sandwich. Genesis's hand was wrapped around Zack's cock while he kissed Angeal deeply. Zack was slowly removing Genesis's underwear while Angeal ghosted his hands over the redhead's body.

            Cloud felt himself harden as he watched the three men grind against each other. Their soft sounds of pleasure turned him and made him want more. Sephiroth smiled wickedly and, while Cloud was distracted, removed his pants in one swift move. The blonde snapped his eyes over to him and turned a bright cherry red when Sephiroth merely stared. He wiggled in discomfort, making Sephiroth grin wider.

            “You are exactly what our group was missing,” he said.

            Cloud wanted to ask what that meant but Sephiroth climbed on top of him and pressed their bodies together. Cloud gasped and the older man took the opportunity to capture his lips in a demanding kiss. The blonde felt lightheaded and arched closer to the body above him, wanting more. He carefully grabbed the silver hair around him and gently pulled Sephiroth closer.

            Sephiroth broke their kiss, leaving Cloud panting. “You may be more forceful if you wish.”

            Cloud's hand hesitated for a moment before he grabbed Sephiroth's hair tighter. He didn't want to pull, in case he accidentally hurt the other man. He leaned in and initiated another breathtaking kiss. Sephiroth responded before suddenly tensing. He lifted Cloud easily from the bed and sat down, placing Cloud on his lap. Their hard dicks touched and Cloud gasped loudly.

            “That's the spirit,” Zack's voice suddenly echoed from close to Cloud. The blonde blinked up at him in a daze and noticed Zack's cock was standing at full attention very close to him. Before he could start thinking and shy away, Cloud leaned over and wrapped his mouth completely around Zack. His friend hadn't expected that and bucked forward instinctively, his knees going weak for a moment.

            “Fuck Cloud, give a guy some warning next time.”

            Despite his words, Zack was clearly amused by his young friend's actions. He placed his hands on the blonde head and stroked his hair, trying not to buck his hips to harshly. Sephiroth beckoned Genesis forward and gestured at Cloud's ass. The redhead needed no further prompting and knelt down, needing it gently.

            Angeal appeared at his side with a bottle of lube and squirted it on Genesis's fingers. While the redhead prepared, Angeal knelt on the bed next to Sephiroth and reached in between him and Cloud. He grasped both their hard dicks and kissed Sephiroth deeply while playing with them. As soon as he felt Cloud was thoroughly distracted, Genesis carefully inserted on finger into the blonde's ass.

            Cloud bucked at the sudden intrusion and tried to pull away from Zack but the other man held him in place.

            “Relax,” he ordered quietly. “Stop thinking and enjoy.”

            Cloud calmed down and resumed sucking on Zack, wiggling slightly from the uncomfortable intrusion. Genesis added a second finger as Angeal applied pressure to the two dicks he was currently playing with. Sephiroth made a sound of approval and Cloud moaned. After a minute, Genesis removed his fingers and stepped back, nudging Zack. The other boy shook out of his happy daze and gently removed himself from Cloud's mouth, smiling when the blonde leaned forward to try and get more.

            Angeal got up from the bed and stood behind Cloud. He carefully grabbed him by the ass and lifted him into the air. Sephiroth positioned his dick and Angeal slowly lowered the blonde down. Cloud tensed and dug his nails into Sephiroth's shoulder.

            “Relax,” Angeal ordered, kissing his neck. “Just let us do the work.”

            Cloud took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Angeal lowered him onto Sephiroth's extremely hard dick. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't help but tense up as pain mixed with pleasure. He was stretched wide and buried his face in Sephiroth's shoulder, taking deep breaths. After a moment Angeal stepped away and Cloud realized he had managed to take all of Sephiroth's large cock deep into his ass. He had never felt so full in his life.

            Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's hips and gently lifted him up and down. Cloud moaned quietly in pleasure and ground his hips down instinctively. Sephiroth followed the cue and thrust harder, but kept his pace slow. Cloud clung to him and turned his head opening his eyes to find the other three staring at them.

            “That's hot,” Zack announced, lazily touching himself.

            “Absolutely gorgeous,” Genesis agreed.

            Cloud could feel his whole body heat up with embarrassment. “Why are you watching?” he demanded, slightly out of breath.

            “Because it's a turn on,” Angeal answered. He reached out and touched Cloud's ass, running his finger over the hole where Sephiroth was deep inside. There was enough room that Angeal could slip his finger inside as well and carefully stretch Cloud even further...

            “Hey come on,” Zack grinned, nudging his boyfriend. “I know that look. Let's wait until you know, _not_ the first time.”

            Genesis smirked and wrapped his arms around Angeal's chest. “Though it is very tempting.” He looked at Zack with a wicked gleam. “Mmm... now you've got the thought in my head.”

            Angeal grinned and sent a suggestive look over at the second youngest man in the moon. Zack stiffened.

            “Come on guys, that always hurts like a bitch the next day.”

            “But it's so worth it,” Genesis purred, striding forward and placing a hand on the back of Zack's neck. He grasped his dick tightly and Zack gasped. “You said yourself you like it.” He pulled him in for a deep kiss and Zack felt his resistance disappear.

            The three moved to the other side of the bed and Zack knelt over the side. Genesis covered himself with a generous amount of lube and positioned his dick carefully. Zack was used to this by now that he didn't need any prepping so long as Genesis went slow and was careful. The redhead inserted himself, groaning in pleasure as Zack took his entire length easily. Once he was inside, he carefully moved so Zack was on top.

            Cloud watched them over Sephiroth's shoulder. The other man had slowed his thrusts down considerably, enjoying the look of rapt attention on Cloud's face. When Angeal reached behind Zack and added his fingers to the other man's ass, Cloud's eyes widened considerably. Sephiroth smirked and wondered briefly is the blonde new that at some point in their relationship, he would be asked to do this too.

            After stretching Zack appropriately, Angeal carefully lined himself up and slowly added his dick to Zack's ass. Both Zack and Genesis groaned in pleasure, their bodies tensing and shaking from the intense feeling of pleasure. Cloud couldn't take his eyes away from the sight, amazed that one person could take so much inside themselves and not be ripped in half.

            Cloud was brought back to reality harshly when Sephiroth surprised him with a hard thrust. He yelped loudly and then turned bright red and the noise he'd made. He didn't have time to focus on his embarrassment as Sephiroth stood and flipped him over, lying him flat on his stomach on the bed. Cloud and Zack's faces were next to each other and Sephiroth plunged deep into the young man's ass. Cloud couldn't help it and yelled loudly, fisting the sheets.

            At the same time, Genesis and Angeal began moving. They easily found a rhythm with Genesis thrusting first and Angeal second. Zack moaned loudly, biting his lip and closing his eyes as he struggled not to move too much and accidentally dislodge one of his lovers. The three oldest men began to fuck their two youngest lovers hard, their pace quickening.

            Cloud felt his body fill with pleasure as he dick grew so hard it hurt. He thought he was going to burst and leaned forward, as if to get away from the sheer intensity Sephiroth's actions were causing him. He buried his face in Zack's neck, trying not to scream too loudly but not having a lot of control over his own voice. Zack turned his head and kissed him, both moaning loudly into each other's mouth.

            Soon Sephiroth was fucking Cloud so hard his hands were causing red marks on the pale skin. He forgot all about being gentle the first time and thrust his hips with reckless abandoned, lost in pleasure. Cloud could feel tears in his eyes but he never wanted it to stop. His body was tingling with intense pleasure. Before he knew, Cloud exploded and came with a loud shout that was mostly swallowed by Zack's kiss. A moment later Sephiroth came harder than he had in a long time, thrusting until he was certain he was completely spent.

            Angeal and Genesis worked together to pull out of Zack half way and then thrust together back in. Each thrust made Zack's body twist and he cried out happily. It didn't take long for him to come and his muscled tightening around his lovers brought them to the edge a moment later. The three shook hard, each gasping for breath after their intense orgasms.

            Very carefully, Sephiroth and Angeal pulled out first. Cloud immediately collapsed on the bed, only just realizing how sore he was going to be in the morning. Zack carefully rolled off Genesis and wrapped his arms around Cloud, nuzzling his hair. He was not going to be moving for a few hours. Genesis rolled over and wrapped his arms around Zack, kissing the back of his neck.

            “Mmm... why don't we do this everyday?”

            Zack grunted. “Cuz my ass couldn't take it.”

            “Took it just fine, I thought.”

            Zack reached behind him and swatted at his lover. A blanket was draped over the three of them and Cloud opened his eyes sleepily to see Sephiroth and Angeal tucking them in. Sephiroth leaned over and kissed his forehead.

            “Get some sleep. We'll clean up and join you momentarily.”

            “How can you clean up when we're still in bed?” Zack grumbled. “Just climb in here and get comfy already!”

            Cloud smiled as he snuggled Zack closer and closed his eyes. He listened to his new lovers chat casually and for the first time since his mother had passed away, he felt completely safe.

            “I love you,” Cloud whispered. Zack stopped talking and looked down at him. He smiled as he realized Cloud was sound asleep, a serene smile on his face.

            “We love you too,” he whispered, kissing his nose.

            That night, Cloud didn't have a single nightmare.

 

 


End file.
